


Evading Love/LOVE in the Royal Castle for 7 Days

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Awkward Sexual Situations, Big Brother Papyrus, Bisexuality, Cinnamon Roll Sans, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Jokes, Dogs, Escape, Established Alphys/Undyne, Falling In Love, Fights, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, In-Jokes, Just Friends, Magic and Science, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor Character(s), Multi, Normal Life, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus is a Tease, Papyrus makes puns, Papyrus-centric, Parallel Universes, Princes & Princesses, Problems, Protective Papyrus, Puns & Word Play, Sans Being Sans, Self-cest, Tournaments, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Chara, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unrequited Love, Worried Papyrus, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Ex-Scientist Underswap!Papyrus has to get his ACT together if he wants a GOOD END to occur for his adopted younger brother Underfell!Papyrus....Underswap!Papyrus knows he has one chance in doing this, even with the repetitive loops caused by the genocidal kid.He just knows okay?Underfell!Papyrus isn’t aware of the RESETs though… And that’s bad knowing their situation.He has to fix the machine before their connection ends, remaining single until the end.______________________________________________________________________________________Assassin Underfell!Papyrus has to get his ACT together to HELP his foster older brother (Underswap!Papyrus) before Fall comes, losing connection to Underswap!Papyrus as he face another Human versus Monster War....Staying in the Royal Castle without a clue in the realms of Love, Underfell!Papyrus prefers talking about LOVE and hope violence can solve everything. Screw ethics and reputation, he's going to leave this world sooner or later. He hopes Underswap!Papyrus is enjoying this, even when he notices a curious gaze at his foster brother’s direction.Has this happened before?"Just my imagination."





	1. UNDERSWAP - Stop being lazy... I take it back, stop being a FLIRT!

**Author's Note:**

> Summary may alter. Not good with summaries because main pairings are altering because... crack and I wrote another timeline like this... Well I suck bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Papyrus' To Do List:
> 
> 1st, be friends with everyone.  
> 2nd, get a job.  
> 3rd, get your close allies/best friends for life.  
> *do not get the stars of the capital. (celebrities, nobles, etc.)  
> *continue living in the countryside. (more pros than cons really.)  
> 4th, finish the machine so you can grab your alternate younger self from his wretched and tainting realm. Don't forget to save your mentor.  
> 5th, be prepared for a psychopath kid coming along in fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You read Underswap, there will be fluff and [disturbing content later on which I will mention at the beginning so it's ok.]
> 
> You have been warned.

[UNDERSWAP]

            **Papyrus** is like any other villager. He tills the land, takes care of the animals, goes to school and meets up with his childhood friend Undyne, heads back to his house and takes care of his mother. His Dad is a special case. His father is a psychopath but gets the 'Plea of insanity' right in the Royal Court. The guy is then sent to the asylum only to get out and live back with them. Papyrus doesn't know to feel when his dad begins to teach him methods of murder until he gets captured once more and gets the guillotine in the high court. Not bad for a fatherly murderer. Mother fell in love with Dad because of his attitude because apparently, his mother is a failed mage who can predict things in advance and have low HP. Yay~ He got everything from his mom. Too bad he's bias on Science over Magic. He's more of a knight than a mage... (A knight with low HP likes to do research, what a laugh!)

Papyrus is content being a farming engineer who does part-time jobs and going to Muffet's Parlor and to drink honey. Their village is quite isolated, far from the huge haunting castle and bustling Capital. To be honest, he is contented with his life.

***You seem to be in high hopes. Have you forgotten about the court season?**

Donned in a simple orange hoodie and khaki shorts gifted to him by his aristocrat grandfather, Papyrus stares at his reflection: speak, give a wry smile and cross his arms as he tapped his crimson heeled boots. Oh right. How can Papyrus forget? He has a 'bad-ass' brother as his reflection. To be honest, Papyrus has no idea how he looks like in person except a lot of girls tend to flirt back at his advances. However, his mother quoted that he looks like a nicer version to his other self. The same mother who accidentally casted a spell on seven year old him in the hopes of increasing his HP. Don't you know how strange it is to lose your own reflection? Huh. At least he has a younger brother who talks to you twenty-four seven.

"don't let me remember about it." Papyrus sighs and scratches his head as his twin brother laughs haughtily at him. Wearing a black trench coat, his brother wore the crimson scarf (Papyrus gave) over his neck. How are items transferred between the Mirror realm and the Real realm? Magic. How did Papyrus learn about this type of magic? From his twin brother also called Papyrus. Papyrus dubs him **Edge** because the male has an edgy past, edgy taste and sometimes edgy behavior for him anyways. Edge doesn't do much even for a mix practitioner: both a mage and a knight. In fact, Edge follows him eighty percent of the time because the edgy guy declares he is more amusing than the rest of the bunch. He thinks Edge is his other self when the dark skeleton declares he is living in an alternate universe - A world where social order is destroyed due to the deterioration of Royalty. Currently, Edge is well-off but a wandering freelance assassin. Papyrus doesn’t know the full details of the guy’s life but they’re chill.

***I think you should worry about it. I heard from mother that they are going to ship you to the Capital because of the King's order, something to do with the Royal children.**

"damn it!" Papyrus slumps down to the chair, staring at the large room mirror in his room as Edge also sits on a parallel chair to rest. His family already accepts Edge in the family since they receive money through Edge's use of transfer magic. Mom is also fascinated with Edge's presence, teaching the orphaned child with her hobbies of cooking and magic (since Papyrus is too lazy to do this). Mom also asks Edge to follow Papyrus for some unknown reason. Papyrus thinks Edge is an overbearing cooking bastard, a younger brother he always wanted! In return, Papyrus advances his knowledge to not only teach his other self to love technology (his other self hates science? Blasphemy!), but also create a multi-dimensional travelling machine. Once successful, Papyrus will finally get Edge away from that realm, give the guy a big hug and a prank. Oh yes, he has to prank that jerk to put him in line. But really, Edge's cooking skills are going into a waste with all the unnecessary fighting. With this, he'll let Edge continue his life living as a chef and live with him.

For communication, Papyrus brings a mirror necklace to ask advice and joke with his bro. It's fun.

***Why are you cursing when you're insufferably lazy? If the King's child falls in love with you, you don't need to work so much in the fields.**

"but i won't be able to work with the machine~" Papyrus whines and placed his hand on his face. He knows all bachelors and bachelorettes are required to go to the Royal Ball as required by the Royal King. Papyrus is indeed a bachelor but he plans on marrying Undyne or Muffet instead. Those two are nice. Edge gave a solemn nod and stood up, ***Determined as always! Instead of wasting time, I'll gather information (while you are forced by mother to wear your 'finest' clothes. Nyeh!).**

"thanks bro..." Papyrus watched his reflection move away, closing the door before leaving. He didn’t hear the last part but it shouldn’t be that eventful. The knowledgeable peasant stood up and went over to the bed, falling on it to take a quick nap. Through the use of technology, he uses minimal effort to tend to his lands with the machines he's invented. The animals are the same but he has to do maintenance or pass by to see if there are any errors. In truth, Papyrus doesn't like heading to the Capital because of the oozing emotion of desperation from the crowd, simply hazardous for the country bumpkins like him. About the Royalties though, Papyrus hopes they won't cause him any trouble.

...

A week passed and Edge has yet to return, the village rumbled with excitement over the departure of their children. Forced to wear a fancy black coat and a golden pin, Papyrus heads out with the rest of the bachelorettes and bachelors of the village into a gigantic boat. Papyrus gripped his hands tight, watching how the monsters enter the boat without any inquiry to the absent owner.

‘i’ll bring you back. i promise!’ Papyrus shook his thoughts when his companion touched his shoulder. Turning around to converse with the female, Papyrus and Undyne agreed to stick together upon entering the ball. **Undyne** is extremely shy while Papyrus doesn't like entering parties against his will.

 

_"Did you hear?" A female asked to her peers, Papyrus overhears their conversation. "The King has a handsome child under his care called Sans!"_

_"I hope he'll take a look at my fashion ware~" The girl chuckles, but another female laughs at the comment. "Sans might be more interested in strong individuals than charm."_

_"Or intelligence!" A female quipped until a male butt in the group's conversation and declared. "Or all three, but whoever said Sans prefers females alone?"_

 

It isn't fun. People are illogical. Good thing Undyne is here. The red head is also happy to hear that not only is he considering her as a close friend, but also an option for marriage. Both knew what this meant... More anime watching and exchange of research, the two are fine with this arrangement and laugh things off as they reached the area. It makes him feel melancholic as he recalls stepping on this harbor.

"..." Papyrus looks up, mute in the amount of smoke covering the supposed wonderful view of the castle as well as the menacing skyscrapers that try to overtake the skies. He can even hear screams in a distance. Everyone turned silent as the living Boat - a large feline announces in a cheery voice, "Nya~ (Welcome to the Capital. I await your safe return after a week. Have a nice day~)"

"I uh... have a friend working here in the Castle... We can live with her if that makes you feel safer?" Undyne muttered, fixing her eyeglasses on her face. Papyrus slowly nods in agreement, hoping against all odds that this one week will go like a breeze to a pasture field. He pets the cat before leaving, making sure he returns to give it a treat. The cat purrs, waiting by the harbor. Papyrus’ SOUL clenches at the sight.

"Oh! T-there she is now...! H-how do I look?" Undyne stutters, fixing her pony tail and dusting her gown as Papyrus turns to see the familiar Captain of the Royal Guards - **Alphys** heading their way. Papyrus knows her because this was the same female who led him to witness the death row of his father. Isn’t that great memories for children ey?

"There you are punks! I'm Alphys, the Head of the Royal Guards here to assist you into your designated area!" Alphys looks menacing with that scar on her eye, swinging that axe as if it's nothing. Papyrus knows Undyne has a thing for the female, but is too shy to tell. What a cute couple, Papyrus and Muffet ships it. When everyone begins to form into an organized group, Alphys spots them and swings her firm (unfeminine) arms on Undyne's and his neck. "Glad you nerds can make it! I was worried you guys are gonna proceed in anime binging while eating noodles and sweets without me!"

"we could never do that!" Undyne sweats and looks away while Papyrus scoffs with a mischievous smile, trying his best not to die from the grip. "that option sounds sweet, alphys but y-you're starting to get all salty with... how your grip is squeezing my-i mean our necks-gah!"

"Ops! Sorry 'bout that." Alphys laughs it off as she releases them. Papyrus wonders if he can do a threesome marriage when the time comes. Walking off, Papyrus analyzes: the interaction of the crowd, the trends of items, the common language and culture felt in the city. Nyeh. Still the same set of people, but older and desperate. It is good that the people have a certain unity in the choice of topic and problem, but bad because this means there is a reoccurring problem that leads to tension and riots. Not fun.

 ***Having fun?** Papyrus turns to a store's glass pane to see Edge staring at him with amused crimson eyes. Papyrus held his chest, exhaling. "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

 ***What? But skeletons don't have a- Right. You and your expressions, how can I forget? Anyways** Edge began following him down the road, bumping into several people in his universe as well. If anyone didn't know any better, they'd think Papyrus is crazy talking to himself. What they don't know is what they can't see. Both Papyrus and Edge has learned in a young age of 14 and 12 respectively to learn how to whisper and ACT cool. It's not difficult once you learn to pretend and learn how to persuade.

"what bones did you pick up?" Papyrus wondered and Edge traced fixes his crimson scarf fluttering in the wind (It seems Edge's alternate universe also has an incoming Ball, decreasing the age cap because of the need to strengthen the Bloodline + Royalty. Edge is 16 years old so...?) Before responding. ***The Royal family you are going to attend to consists of a typical family with only one child. In my realm, the father sees Sans as an item which he does disturbing things due to his wife's pregnancy. Upon closer discovery, the Ball I will enter is to entertain the King and not to find Sans' lover. Therefore, I speculate the King in your world is overprotective, pampering Sans while the Queen may or may not be pregnant with a child.**

"tell me more about Sans." Papyrus nearly trips as he was unused to the uneven cemented road of the industrialized city. Edge turned silent and responds, ***This realm's Sans is well-educated and trained in a young age. It is unfortunate that the circumstances push the male into an obedient Dog, handling the King's work whenever the King fancies. As mentioned earlier, Sans is abused, toyed with and has not gained the sufficient love needed to grow taller than average individuals. He has dull red eyes and a formal attire meant for (excuse my manners) twenty to thirty years old men. So, your Sans must have sparkling blue eyes, same educational background but everyone knows and loves him because of his charisma rather than his smarts, a well-known virgin sought for by a lot of individuals, has not handled any amount of war-related work since your realm is happy go lucky, wears childish clothes and is incredibly smaller than you have anticipated for a prince.**

"great. i guess this means we're all pedophiles here?" Papyrus joked and Edge scratched his shoulder from the black coat. "oh and edge? once you're inside, you can't get out until after a week of dancing, talking, eating and the tournament for Sans' hand. knowing your world, king gaster must've made the suitor have a one year engagement, needing that suitor to fend of his position until the second year before marriage. i also suggest you hang out with your undyne because i'm sure as the surface above, this is going to be one ball that'll rattle your bones."

 ***You want me to stay with my Undyne, the banshee who has a strange obsession towards a mad scientist and let's not forget the fact is also the Head of the Infamous Royal guards as their bloody general?!** Edge turned silent and shrugged. ***Sure. I might need to snoop around and gather information for your machine, won't be much of a loss.**

"then here comes the hundred gold question, do we tame sans?" Papyrus asked and both of them turned silent, already at the near entrance of the castle. Papyrus can still hear Edge because of his mirror, Edge dubbing him as not an engineer but an **alchemist** as his world doesn't have a flourishing scientific community - more on magic. With the grand door slowly opening, revealing a passive blue color filling his vision. Papyrus and Edge said at the same time.

**Let's not.**

***It'll ruin my image!** Edge defended immediately. Both knew they were avoiding the Love topic, preferring to live a life as part of the  Single Invincible Army and yet the two feels guilty for rejecting an admirer or an opportunity without any reason. Papyrus reasons out with a small sweat drop, pushing his hands into his pockets. "i prefer a quiet lifestyle. see ya later, bro."

 ***Hopefully.** Edge grumbled and his mirror necklace closed by itself. Papyrus knows Edge and that world's Undyne didn't get along. The warrior counterpart of his Undyne wanted the assassin to join as her Second in Command, but Edge adamantly refuses because of him. It's cute and sad to know he is the reason of such an opportunity, but he will promote it if this halts Edge's LVL - 15.

* * *

 

"W-wait! We're going to stay inside the Royal Castle?!" Undyne said in disbelief and Alphys nods her head vigorously. Stepping on white marble, Papyrus first noticed the amount of mirrors scattered around the area. Nice. Alphys pats Undyne's shoulder and whispers, "This tradition began last two Seasons ago when Princess Toriel, who Prince Sans had feelings for, died through an assassination attempt outside the castle. No worries babe, I got your back!"

'damn. now they have to handle a heartbroken prince this season.' Papyrus squinted, unused to the unusual ray of light emanating from the chandeliers above. Sure it is magnificent and glorious, but it's still morning and the sun rays were a better greeting than artificial light. And why can't the doors stay open with the curtains drawn up to shed some real light in the room? Is this another part of the security reasons....? Papyrus shook his head and watched as a distinguished fellow go down the grand stairs donned in white coat with a blue bow on his neck. Starry eyes and small stature, this must be Sans. Papyrus thinks the guy is cute. Perfect mascot-and he is so turned off at his description.

"Hello everyone~! I'm Sans Wingdings. Nice to meet you." Sans gave them a smile that could shine brighter than the artificial light, Papyrus lowers his head to stick a lollipop in his mouth. Can't afford to smoke in a closed room, he'd be plain rude as a guest in the Castle.

"Sans. You don't need to help me tour them all, ya know?" Alphys scratched her head, causing the prince to shake his head and give a thumbs-up. "No can do Mentor as I, the Magnificent Sans, will help and become friends with my lovely guests! Let us go, my new friends! To the rooms!"

"oh god he acts like a cinnamon roll, someone save him." Papyrus joked and Undyne agrees. Alphys continues to bicker with Sans as they went together. Falling behind on purpose, Papyrus opens his locket and mutters under his breath. "how's your time?"

 ***Sans and Undyne split the group. I'm with Sans' group, how about you?** Edge asked, Papyrus was about to say they're still together until he saw Sans point at him with sparkling eyes and he could have sworn there was unknown intentions in there too when Sans declared. "I see you are not listening, stranger! Do you know what group you belong too?"

"to answer your question, i'm in your group." Papyrus answered with a wink and Sans' smile lowered slightly as the child (he's a teen mind you, but Papyrus has to look down at the male so…?) became flustered, a blue blush decorating his face at the embarrassment. To make sure Sans doesn't do this again, he continues, " i may be falling behind but i have very cod herring, your majesty."

"I-I apologize-Was that a pun?!" Sans seems to be the type not to like puns. Everyone likes his jokes and puns, hearing small laughs here and there. Why is the small skeleton pretending to hate it when he's actually smiling? Stomping his blue boot in anger maneuver looks very convincing to think this male hates it. Too bad Undyne and Alphys isn't here, they'd take a picture of the adorable prince. Sans declared, "No puns in the Castle!"

"but you're smiling so you think it's humerus." Papyrus joked again and Sans groaned in displeasure before leaving the comedian alone. Papyrus gave out a faint chuckle and moves on with his hand in his pockets. It's really relaxing to have his hands in his pockets, must be a human thing he learned from books or from anime or from someone.

***Did Sans talk to you on your side and what did you do to evade him?**

"he did and i gave him a good ol' pun or two since i couldn't help myself make one. what did you do?" Papyrus mutters, remembering the fact their universes parallel to each other in more ways than one. ***I think I flirted with the guy, seeing him stutter and head back while the rest of the crowd glared at me. I have no idea why I did that... So I'm going to blame you.**

"great~ gland to ear my brother nose me so well." Papyrus chuckled as he hears the face palm on the other side. Hearing Sans drone on about his life, the Castle, the people who come and go and the events taking place in certain dates which in summary - every activity known to man, it becomes mentally exhausting for Papyrus. Papyrus slowly lags behind, giving his mind a kicker when he perceived a peculiar item in the room. "did'ya notice the security cameras at random areas?"

 ***Not cameras, guards. We shouldn't be making a scene because if you didn't notice, both of us look like royalty given our appearance.** Edge whistles and Papyrus paused and decides to stare at the elaborate portraits in the Castle. Edge is softening his sharp words. They don't just look like royalty, they look like Gaster's child or nephew or a possible relative of Sans which made Papyrus feel like a narcissist incestuous pedophile if he pursues the effort. "oh my god! that's hilarious. we should pretend we're bros and hang out. The type where we lead them to some great food areas and pig out!"

 ***I hate how you see things in an odd light. No. We will not start a controversy all because we felt like it.** Edge's humor is dry, but Papyrus can work with that. While they walked away, Papyrus looks at the mirrors to see Edge walk exactly in the same stride as his, but with more grace and a strange aura of seduction for a workaholic. Yes. Papyrus doesn't like work, but Edge loves work. If it was possible, he'd marry Edge instead and get a cat or adopt a kid because he's really lazy to exert effort. Edge looks at his direction and rolls his eyes, ***Stop acting like a narcissist and get on with your life.**

"if i'm a narcissist, you are one too." Papyrus counters and Edge hides his face under his scarf in deep thought. Edge takes everything seriously, he does not. Edge cares and puts so much effort, he does not. Edge doesn't have friends (even if he wants to have friends) and has a high alcohol tolerance, he's the opposite. Be as it may, they get along like the super ego and id within the mind.

...

Papyrus thinks life in the Castle is heaven, so many things to do (and memories left forgotten).

...

Edge thinks life in the Castle is prison, so little things to do (and memories best forgotten).

...

But this clash of ideas are fine, they're used to it. They are the guests of the Castle. Heading to the dining table, everyone took a seat and ate. Papyrus looks up at the table to see a grand mirror reflecting Edge's world and how it contrasted with his world's blue and silver themed Castle. Gold and red, Edge crossed his arms and legs as he is seated beside a talkative dog couple which is the equivalent to (Papyrus looks beside him) the Bunny couple. How fun~

"Hey Papyrus! Are you listening to me?" Undyne asked and Papyrus focused on his friend. She was holding her fork as her emerald eyes reflected his image. Papyrus placed his elbow on the table and took a wine glass, taking a sip. "can you repeat the discussion? i was too bothered with all the blue in my sight, i forgot what was happening around me."

"*Sigh* You are a hopeless romantic. ("no, i'm not." Papyrus asserted.) What I was trying to say is what did you do to catch Sans' attention because the prince has been staring at you for quite a while as you sit there staring at me for no reason?" Undyne looks concerned and Papyrus turns to see the young prince look away, bashfully. Looking back, Papyrus shrugged. "i dunno. maybe the kid's a fan on my puns or he's got lard into my devilish charms~"

"You have got to be kid-ding with me?!" Undyne gave a face palm but she's smiling. Yup. Undyne is the first to always question his motives and learn about the rumors about him. So Sans likes him or is Sans trying to find out he likes him? Papyrus ate some cream puffs before stretching his arms. "don't worry babe. i got my eye sockets on you and muffet~"

"Don't limit yourself all right? I don't want you ending up as a NEET like me." Undyne scratches her fin and Papyrus continues to eat, staring at Edge who in turn stares at the evil Undyne joking with the socially awkward guy. How the opposites attract. After the grand dinner, Papyrus stood up and didn't go towards the group with Sans at the center. Instead, he followed Undyne and Alphys to the Army headquarters, encountering soldiers as they passed.

Trudging to the area, Papyrus listens to the duo talk about the events and realized it'll be more tiring than he could ever imagine. 1st day is written exams and quiz shows with NTT, 2nd day is physical combat to the last HP to become part of the Royal Guard, 3rd day is magic spamming until only one remains, 4th day is the grand ball with dancing and cheese, 5th day is calculation of scores and the date requests of the winners to the prince, 6th day is the finalists and their epic battle until the true victor emerges and the 7th day where everyone has the final dance and stuff while congratulating the newly engaged couple. Eight day is departure and for Aristocracies or merchants to make/renew/abolish/persuade/inform deals and events with the Royal Family. The rest of the month(s) will probably be about the wedding preparations until it reaches Fall where everyone is once again called to the Castle to witness the grand event. It's mandatory so meh.

 ***Having fun?** Edge asked as he entered his own private bunker room. Sitting down on the flat bed, Papyrus closed his eyes. "could have been worse, but i'm fine. we should try our best to see how decent we are as legible candidates. who knows? maybe we'll get some pals along the way."

 ***Even if we lived in a hermit village, we both know that isn't always true!** Edge sounds angry; he must've hit a sensitive spot because Edge has a lot of pride (and not having any friends hit a nonexistent nerve when you're all great and terrible). Papyrus rests on his bed and pulls out his phone, "of course I ain't. don't be so sansitive about it (Edge threw a Rubik’s cube at him. The cube manages to enter his realm and hit his femur) ow! why you-"

 ***Crack! Why the hell did you throw your phone for?!** Edge screamed in pain, clutching his skull as Papyrus raised his arm in triumphant. Papyrus rests on the bed, shuffling and fixing the cube. "learn how to use it, we can talk through there instead of looking crazy."

 ***You are the only monster who looks crazy!** Papyrus moves his eyes to see Edge fiddling with the phone with his gloved hands, tapping on the buttons and watching it glow. "you shut it down."

 ***Shut up.** Papyrus laughs.


	2. UNDERFELL - nyeh. aren't you a tease?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Papyrus' To Do List:
> 
> 1st, survive.  
> 2nd, eliminate your enemies and obtain security.  
> 3rd, get at least five close allies/best friends before his life ends.  
> *do not get the stars of the Kingdom. (wanted criminals, nobles, etc.)  
> 4th, help your brother finish the machine so you can go to that realm and start your life anew.  
> 5th, stop attracting unwanted attention/situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You read Underfell, there will be Sexual content and disturbing content worse than the earlier content later on. 
> 
> You have been warned.

[UNDERFELL]

            **Papyrus** is an orphan, taken in and geared to become an assassin within a guild. The tall female Boss monster said he has talent to use both magic and physical attacks so she trained him. Age of five, Papyrus got injured in the left side of his eye because some hooligans attacked him. He was able to defend with his bone attacks but he was ordered by the Boss monster to stay in his room. This was when he lost his reflection as he stared at the mirror. After a few months, Papyrus realized his reflection isn't the only thing that disappeared, also his area's reflection - Seeing a happier and nicer version of his Kill-or-be-killed world. This was when Papyrus met another Papyrus, a lazier and nicer version of him who everyone likes. No one likes him here. They all fear him because of his skills and infamy. Papyrus calls his other self - **Stretch** because his attention can reach so far without snapping. The other Papyrus laughed at the pun, making it his first to hear such a warm laugh. This was nice.

When he realized the older Papyrus gets into small skirmishes with that 1 HP, he decided to study more magic until he can one day live with his other self. For now, he will play his role as the Terrible Assassin Papyrus. Papyrus calls him **Edge** in short.

 

"1st day and I’m going to cram knowledge about math and science..." Papyrus groaned and covered his face. Staying on the bunker bed, he is glad he has this cellphone to push his attention away from the two rowdy females on the other side. While Stretch has to get as much beauty sleep needed for his high magic reserve (for an aspiring alchemist), Papyrus is an insomniac who itches to kill things. Isn't this nice?

"...?" Papyrus looks over to see Stretch asleep, nearly falling off his bed judging from the ridiculous position. Papyrus used magic, pushing the male on the bed and placed a blanket over the lazy ass. Afterwards, the duty-bound male heads to his closet and starts to dress up into the expected clothing - black coat, white long sleeves interior (ruffles added) with black pants and his cherished scarf.

"here's your clothes." Papyrus tossed a newly ironed suit as requested by Stretch's mother towards the mirror onto the mirror and landing neatly on the floor. Stretch gave a muffle, but Papyrus has no time for lazy bums. He heads out and goes to the library. He knows where the library is, the abused prince mentioned about it, the same small 1 HP skeleton who everyone was trying to flirt with as they head around the areas. Though Sans is cute in his own strange way, he isn't interesting. Papyrus is more focused on puzzles, cooking and getting to Stretch's realm through whatever means. Stretch says he's either narcissistic or he's very lonely. Papyrus thinks it's both.

" _Move away from him!_ " Someone whispers and they gave way. They better get out of the way; he's the Terrible Assassin for a reason. Also must be the fact, he flipped Undyne when she tried to wrestle with him. Papyrus sighs. He is content with all the potential targets and riches to his disposal, but he wouldn't mind bothering Stretch and making sure he's fine. Papyrus looks at the mirrors, showing only Stretch's realm with all the strange blue and white themed contrasting with his morbid world.

 

*CREAK! *

 

"..." Papyrus enters the area to see a cloaked figure reading a book in the far left corner. Nope. Not his concern, he goes over the selections and arrived right beside the figure because the stranger was standing right in front of the Science Section. Papyrus peers to each book, selecting random fields until he has twenty books in total. Placing it on the ground, Papyrus sits down and leans on the book shelf.

"?" The small figure noticed his presence, but didn't say anything. Papyrus flips the geology book and read through it quickly. Not that hard, very simple if you memories the patterns and names. Papyrus gets the biology book next and paused at the introduction of genetics and chemistry there.

"..." Papyrus flips through it slower than intended; he can sense the judging aura of the figure. Not his fault he hates math, it's too hard. Stretch adores science and math so much; he can say the guy is in a relationship with quantum physics. All Papyrus is good at is reading history, literature and emotional stuff because Mother boss monster thought it'd be useful for an assassin to learn how to play music and dance. Yeah right! He kills his prey even before they could dance with him.

"pft." The figure is at the edge of laughing, covering their mouth as they pretend to read their book. Papyrus blinked, realizing he has been staring at the Physics book's first pages for ten minutes already. Unlike chemistry, Physics was a whole new level of math and what is this sorcery?! Papyrus moved away from the figure, distancing himself away from the annoyance and placed the physics book to a corner as he grabs onto Human anatomy. The saddest thing here is the fact the smoker has more allies and friends than him. In his case, he has to use maximum effort to get the people he wants to befriend but the relationships (100% of the time) ends up twisted with a sharp thorn at the end point.

…

"I'm not going to make it..." Papyrus said in a weak voice. By the time it reached lunch time, Papyrus is on the floor with books all around him trying to explain physics and math. He has grasped the basics but nothing further to that. Papyrus thinks he's alone until he sees the small figure from a while ago return (or had this stranger never left?) picking the books and placing it back to the shelves. The first thing the guy said was, "no one is perfect so why bother?"

"But that doesn't mean we should stop at the limit!" Papyrus scowls as he refuses to let go of a particular book he knows Stretch would like to read during their free time. The two tug it out, having the small figure let go in disdain (and defeat!). "lunch is about to be served shortly, i suggest you head to the area."

“Later.” Papyrus lies while he refuses to sit up, still mentally tired on attaining knowledge. He hears the footsteps walk away, graceful yet humble footsteps. This figure is probably an aristocrat who enters into meetings - a neutral party. Papyrus also thinks he is a stalker, judging people with their footsteps.

...

"Nyeh." Papyrus rolls to his back and stared at the faint light above. He wonders if this room signifies the deterioration of Monsterkind towards peaceful knowledge, focusing more on warfare and politics because of the FIGHT against Humanity. Unlike Stretch, his Kingdom didn't make a peace treaty because of the continuous betrayal and internal disputes in the decision panel. ***ready partner?**

"I am not ready!" Papyrus declared to his older brother, annoyed at the fact he is going to be stuck in this stuffy dead castle to become part of the personal guard/High ranking Royal Guard assembly. This is what Undyne told him as they went off the chambers with Alphys, that this whole week is a way to gathering more allies. Sex, drugs, alcohol, money - all the sins are going to proliferate in this very castle. Papyrus pockets the book and stood up. ***you have no choice. it's time we face the music~**

"I abhor you, you know that?" Papyrus opened the door, walking down the hallway considered a dream by his peasant peers. Yes. He is a peasant, but he certainly doesn't ACT like one. Back then, Papyrus dreams of becoming part of the Royal Guard and saving everyone from the dreadful Humans. Now? He wished he can survive and be able to reach Stretch's area, creating more dishes and taking care of his lazy brother. Stretch looks so much like him, but so different. Stretch is more liberal and outgoing, trusting yet cunning, smiling but breaking in the inside. Papyrus doesn't know why this is happening (Stretch's growing apathy) so he has to get there soon before it's too late.

* * *

 

"God save our SOULS!" A male screamed as he tore waved the paper in the air. The whole exam room is in shambles, everyone was trying to cheat and get the right answers before the time is up. Papyrus isn't even moving from his seat, reading the exam paper and sitting on the corner of the room. He then stared at the mirror beside him. He can see a neat room with all of the people writing diligently trying their best to get all the correct answers. His ~~lazy self~~ older brother fell asleep, unable to get enough sleep because of his world's Undyne and Alphys Papyrus theorized.

"Thirty minutes~" Mettaton, a controversial aristocrat announced as he watched them via the cameras. Papyrus looks at the cameras and blink. Every year, the one week session is broadcasted live in TV with thousands of monsters and even human watching the pathetic monsters struggle to survive the Trials to get the ultimate gift - Date/Marry Sans. Too bad the cameras have a blind spot and he's found it as an ideal place to talk with his unmotivated double. The game started two years ago and Papyrus can't believe he's now a part of all this. He and Stretch are connected in an odd way. If Stretch ACTs, he also ACTs and vice versa. Since Stretch is not moving, Papyrus doesn't feel the motivation to even touch his pencil.

"Wake me up inside~ Save-Got your attention." Papyrus starts and he can see Stretch's smile begin to form. Papyrus averts his eyes towards his brother. "Didn't you say we should place **effort** in this, _brother_?"

 ***it has english stuff.** Stretch placed his hands on the table, creating a fart sound. Papyrus rests his skull on his propped up arm, looking at the skeleton as if he's a whiny baby. "And math."

 ***fine.** Stretch rolled his eyes and Papyrus started on his paper. Both skeletons wrote on and on until they began to converse about what happened today before the test since both sides were starting to create a huge ruckus with the remaining ten minutes. Enough sound to muffle theirs.

***i went to the library and decided to read some story books and art appreciation thing until i met a small monster wearing a white cloak by the right side of the wing. it was obviously the prince but i wanted to humor him and pretend he fooled me. 'sides, i was here for the books not for some fun. moving on, i went up to the guy and asked where the history books were located. that's when he responds and sure enough, it was sans.**

"Does that mean Sans was the guy who laughed at me because of my inadequacy? How degrading of me. My reputation has lowered by ten points!" Papyrus fussed. Stretch gave a pat to himself (patting his other shoulder oddly), ***no probs buddy. at least he didn't wait for you to escort you personally back to the dining hall only to reveal his obvious appearance in front of the crowd. you could say i got...**

"Stretch don't you dare!" Papyrus covers the side of his skull. ***flabbergasted with fake surprise.**

"How are you my other self?!" Papyrus screamed, accidentally stabbing a person with his pencil. ***edge. don't you dare a-void your older brother!**

"I can't hear you!" Papyrus crossed his arms. ***how are you reacting then~?**

"OH MY GOD! One more word and I'm smashing the mirror." Papyrus threatened. ***how can i stop when my lil' bromine can't handle the test-**

*SMASH! *

"..." Papyrus turned silent, writing without a care in the world that his actions caused all of the monsters to pause momentarily before continuing with the onslaught. Stretch was laughing his head off and there is five minutes remaining. Papyrus begins to doodle the library hallways and accidentally drew the figure as well. Papyrus' hand flinched and tries to erase the figure, but his paper suddenly zooms up in the air and went towards Mettaton. Everyone stood up, (When Papyrus said everyone, that includes him.) glaring at the robot with dangerous dosage of DETERMINATION.

"Mother Harlot!" Mettaton screamed as various weapons, sharp objects, bombs, food (and more) headed towards the robot. Mettaton scampers to safety, not before being stabbed by a knife toss by a particular White Dalmatian dog called **Doggo**. His expertise is hitting fast moving objects are amazing when things move in front of the dog. Too bad he sucks when his enemies stop moving. Papyrus walks out, bumping into Undyne who is surprisingly in it to beat the crap out of weaklings. _Or is there something deeper?_

"What did you think about the test, punk?" Undyne punches his shoulder. Papyrus looks at her, annoyed at the fish's attention but he'll have to restrain himself. The test isn't so hard, but Papyrus isn't so sure. He plays safe, fooling himself and Undyne by finishing the topic. "Brutal."

"Fuhuhuhu~ Of course it is brutal! That's the way to go in every season! Wait until you see what that scrap metal has in store for the final seven." Undyne explained with a twirl of her spear. Papyrus blinked. "Excuse me, final seven? Shouldn't it be final five?"

"Seven is a great number!" Undyne laughs and Papyrus went away to the deserted chapel to get away from the deadbeats and desperation. He doesn't believe in God, but now seems to be the right time to hide from the crowd. Entering the area, Papyrus walks down the aisle and ducked just in time to avoid the gun shots of a certain spider. "Do you have to always try killing off your patrons, arachnid?!"

"Ahuhuhu~ I'm sorry dearie. I'm simply uncomfortable staying in a castle where that greasy elemental declares economic dominance." Muffet bows, her dress being a bit too skimpy for his taste. Papyrus waves his hand and seats on the bench, resting before the announcement sets in. Muffet goes closer to him and offered a kiss on the cheek, secretly slipping tiny golden ornaments she stole to him.

"Meet me any time dear~" Muffet giggled and left him. Papyrus sighs and looks over to see a camera moving to and fro. Papyrus stands up and goes around the area. Earlier, he said it was a chapel. Now, he calls it an altar because there is absolutely nothing to behold except for a pathetic wooden cross and a bunch of rocks not worth anything. Papyrus sat beside it and analyzed it, "Still salvageable."

 ***i didn't expect you to be this devoted as a spiritualist.** Papyrus can hear Stretch's voice through his mirror locket. No one can hear Stretch's voice, but him unless Papyrus or Stretch gives out the password to someone... Then that would mean trouble or hilarity. "I've knocked at Death's door so many times. I prefer being my own God in my decision making."

 ***nyeh? why are we inside a chapel then?** Papyrus reconstructs the rock formation, etching it and sharpening it to form an altar- ***i love how i can influence your decisions, edge.**

"How dare you?! I will have my revenge!" Papyrus hissed but Stretch only laughed. Standing up, Papyrus wondered how the guests would feel if they saw this - An altar with a smaller version of itself at the center. Papyrus face palmed. ***oh right. head back before sans comes out and grab hold of us.**

"Mine is different from yours Stretch. Your Sans seem to like you very much. He must find you puzzling." Papyrus snickered and Stretch exhaled, resigned at his situation. ***not good because my realm reflects yours, maybe it's a fleeting attraction? it's gonna pass.**

"..." Papyrus doesn't respond with that uncertain answer. A fleeting attraction to a heartbroken prince, more like a temporary companion until the squirt finds another, that world's Sans sound awfully lonely under that glorious mask of happiness and wealth. “You should ask him for a one-night stan-!”

*BUMP! *

"Watch where you're going-!" Papyrus warned and realized it was Sans. To his horror, the prince's usual 1 HP has been reduced to 0.02 HP. Papyrus went over to the fallen prince who didn't resist at his touch. Sans was out cold. "Damn Hell who contains the bastards who fuck the shits of bitches!"

 ***i don’t know how to feel with that sentence! what the hell happened?!** Stretch asked in a worried tone. Papyrus is trying to wake Sans up and used magic to heal the wounds. Still out cold, Papyrus decides to carry the small prince in a bridal position looking around the hallway. "I think I nearly killed him with my tremendous strength! Do you know where Sans' room is?"

 ***wait. i'll talk to my sans about the location, even if it sounds extremely inappropriate. remember i'm doing this for your sake.** Stretch turned silent as Papyrus stood at the empty corridor, holding an unconscious prince. If someone didn't know any better, they'd think he's going to kidnap the prince.

 ***okay. got the directions, follow my orders and try to avoid the cameras or people while you're at it.** Stretch said in exasperation as Papyrus secretly went around the Castle. Up the winding stairways and into the narrow hallways, Papyrus realized everything would be easier if he went out of the window and jumped up to the top floor via the brick stones. ***nyeh heheh. i-i can't believe you think you-**

"Shut up Stretch." Papyrus warned as he pick locked the door with Sans on his shoulder. Hearing the footsteps approaching the area, Papyrus continues fiddling with his hairpin. Opening the door and closing it as casual as he can, Papyrus sees the bedroom as a grand, simple cage that imprisons the owner. He strides inside the room and placed the Prince on his bed, hiding under the bed and being as silent as he can. The door opens, Papyrus' SOUL beats faster. ***i hereby declare you, adoorable try-hard punk!**

"..." Papyrus sweats as he sees footsteps heading close to the Prince and he's unsure if it's a murderer, rapist or ally. Maybe it's an ally because he can sense magic placed on the bed. Papyrus isn't really great in determining what sort of magic, but it's magic. He can hear Stretch face palm for the third time today. Fortunately, Sans woke up so Papyrus can judge from the conversation.

"Aren't you happy to see me, prince?" The voice sounds like a drug user. Papyrus hears Sans' voice sounded a bit anxious, groggy as if he's woken up from a bad dream. "y-you are-gh!"

***you better save sans or i'm gonna drive you to the wall with my magic.**

"!!!" Sans sounds like he's struggling and can't defend himself, Papyrus has no choice huh? Papyrus knows this person is an enemy so it’s fine killin- Oh wait. Stretch wouldn’t like that, would he? Papyrus calibrates his magic attack while his prey begins his advances. "I can’t have you being loud~"

*CRACK! *

"Happy?" Papyrus summoned out one single crimson bone to impale the male's SOUL right after he sensed the guy's SOUL flashing right beside his current area. The situation proceeds with the guy falling to the ground (Lookie here, the intruder has one HP left but fell unconscious because of SOUL trauma). Everything turned silent except for Sans struggling up there.

***nice one bro, now sans is sure to know your creepy presence like me~**

'I HATE HIM SO MUCH.' Papyrus cursed until he realized the prince is still moving but not getting out of the bed. Sans is tied up. Great. So he has to either wait for Sans to fall asleep or come out and accept the truth like a knight. First option will take so much time; Undyne would create a search party-

"r-reveal… yourself." Sans sounds wary, but it's cloaked well with experience. Papyrus wondered if he should really reveal himself under the bed. He looks like a stalker if he did this and Sans might blackmail him. Papyrus took a chance and went out. Perfect. Sans is blindfolded. Not perfect, Papyrus forgot Sans can memorize energy pattern. Sans struggles to speak, something in his mouth. "like b-being under?"

***your first introduction with sans will be - drumroll please~ badumdumdum!**

"Look who's talking when you're in a sticky situation." Papyrus looks at Sans and Stretch laughed. Sans' head turns to his direction with his tongue already created. So the guy is a stalker rapist, but Papyrus was telling the truth. Blinded by a curse, Sans' wrists and ankles are tied with a slimy substance with majority of his clothes mysteriously gone. Papyrus gripped hold of the item in the prince’s jaw and ripped it out forcibly, earning a gasp of pain. Papyrus grinned, he is such a sadist. "I see tentacle porn right here."

***and you've made a puntastic job at introducing yourself!**

"thanks… now free me before i call the guards." Sans said in a sarcastic voice. Papyrus noticed his gloves burnt. Looking at the tentacles, the rapist's skills are mediocre. Papyrus went over to the stalker/rapist and tossed him out of the window. Sans doesn't seem pleased with the lack of attention. "papyrus!"

***damn son. he knows our name. it’s time to change our name to bob or temmie!**

"Stop being fussy when I'm the one doing the work!" Papyrus said in a menacing tone and Sans winced and turned silent. Papyrus rests on the edge of the bed and removes his gloves. Creating an ice spell, Papyrus leans close to Sans and requests. "Try your best not to scream or move."

"g-grh!" Sans winced as Papyrus begins to freeze the magical creature. You could call it a homunculus, but it doesn't have a mind of its own and it's only a one time creature - a twelve hour long duration? Before it dies. Stretch then warns him. ***he's gonna scream.**

"No he won't." Papyrus held Sans chest in place as he destroys and heals the areas he's purifying. Sans couldn't help himself, he arched forward and bit on Papyrus' scarf. Aside from the fact the 1 HP monster is stronger than he looks, it wasn't a nice feeling when someone is biting on your scarf. Papyrus stumbles down falling to the bed at the weight. Papyrus hissed, "Really? You could have chewed on anything beside you. But instead, you chose my scarf!"

***that's our edge. no formalities when it comes to the bed, royalties are included.**

"s-sorry. i-i couldn't see anything." Sans finally released and the small skeleton's blushing again. Papyrus covers his eyes, too adorable for his taste and placed his hands over the small skeleton's skull. Chanting some spell, Papyrus removes it to see Sans... still closing his eyes.

"First off, open your eyes twat. Second, I need you to free yourself seeing as you're adept with ice magic. I already freed your arms, you just need to free your legs and... that place." Papyrus explained as he looks down at the area. Sans was silent when he sat up and shivered at the sensation. ***intimate session you have there, huh? 'coz i'm stuck beside sans as he talked about his addiction to napstaton.**

"Where do you want me to start?" Papyrus asked. Sans blushed and bowed his head, "any of the legs, i'm going to handle that part- oh and we will not speak a word about this."

"Agreed."

...

..

!

***that sounded so wrong! what are you doing to sans?!**

'Seeing a guy's penis is normal. Seeing a penis going hard close to your hand is normal. Seeing a male breaking the bro-code is not normal. The Prince is breaking the bro-code.' Papyrus pretends to be ignorant as he continues removing the last substance on Sans' upper femur. Sans ordered him to take his time to lessen the pain, but all Papyrus sees is the prince being stimulated with the movement. Papyrus wished Sans to stop staring at him with that face, the bro-code is a sacred rule for all male monsters. After he's done, Papyrus sits back up straight and cleanses his hand (immediately). Sans tries to stand up but is too drained to move. Papyrus is ready to head out while wearing his remaining gloves, but Sans asked in a timid voice, "c-can you do me a favor?"

***whatever you do, don't accept the favor. save yourself because i'm eating inedible tacos for dinner because sans wanted someone to try it. Sans is staring into my soul.**

"...What are the details?" Papyrus stared at the naked prince, a red glow lighting the dim room. It reminded him of those nights he stared at Stretch doing the helicopter with his yellow light saber. Brother bonding? Not sure but he had a hard time learning it since he has to be 'good' at using magic. It is night time and he skipped the whole event. Maybe Stretch also skipped it because of Sans in his realm. Sans shuffles under the covers, "I need you to aid me… in cleaning myself."

"Are you sure about this, your highness?" Papyrus teased, he doesn't know how much more red can Sans get, but it's nice to know he can elicit such responses to an honorable individual. Sans nodded. Papyrus closed the door again and opened the lights, striding over with big steps to scoop the skeleton up. Papyrus feels Sans' arm wrap around him as he heads to the bathroom. "Shower or bathtub?"

"hn." Sans is tired and hungry. Papyrus can compare him to Stretch, easy to wear down. Or he can compare him to a cat? He likes cats. They are so much better than Dogs. Papyrus starts the water and begins placing the ingredients written on the slab on the wall. After it's done, Papyrus placed Sans in the tub and realized something wrong. "Uh… Your rose petal bath is glowing."

“What should I do~?" Papyrus hummed as he began to rinse Sans' skull all the way down. He's used to using the sponge and towel, but some parts need real fingers when entering some parts. Experience in cleaning? With a drunk Stretch. Cleaning Stretch using telekinesis was difficult, but really fun if he planned to prank the guy the next day. Sans is conscious with half-lidded eyes, but completely unresponsive. Is this consent? Papyrus waits for advice.

***jerk him off. i guarantee a guy with a rock hard stick won't be able to sleep peacefully.**

"We did make a vow of silence. Gods above. This is going to be awkward." Papyrus cursed as his hands wandered down the pelvic region. Stroking it clean, Papyrus can sense Sans' magic stir. Papyrus refuses to pay attention to it, cleaning until he hears a gasp for air from the male. Papyrus pokes the member with a finger, resting his wet arms on the edge of the tub.

“You’re awake. Do you want your hand or my hand to pleasure you tonight?” Papyrus asked as he looked at Sans' SOUL beating fast. Papyrus frowned when Sans’ legs twitch to cover the 'part'. How can you hide something like that when it's glowing under water?

***after i ate all of his food, i head back to my room to wallow on my last days... only to have sans follow me and give me a kiss. night bro.**

"i don’t know?" Sans' voice is at the edge of need, denial and confusion. Strange fellow. Papyrus decides to indulge him by cleaning **it** dry. Holding **it** with one hand, up and down in a fast rate until Sans climax is all he planned to do yet Sans refused to release. It seems the prince is the type to build things up. Papyrus used his other hand to begin stimulating the skeleton further. Sans is going to extinguish **that** whether he likes it or not! Wringing for touch and gripping his scarf for support, Sans was being a pain in the coccyx. Papyrus leaned closer, getting his clothes wet. "Why aren't you cumming yet? Do you have a fetish or something?!"

"j-just keep going..." Sans whispered, blushing and panting with his red tongue about to pop out of his jaw. Papyrus stares at Sans with accusing eyes. When Stretch says Sans can become their ally, he meant an awkward friend right? Because Sans doesn't know about the bro-code and Papyrus doesn't **do** his friends unless it's all an ACT in public - Undyne and Muffet for example.

"If you stop staring at me." Papyrus frowned, once again focused on the defiant glowing rod. Changing his position (so Sans won't cling on him) to be behind Sans, Papyrus removed his restraints and applied all he knows from his deceased mentor. Touch, stroke, tease, injure - Sans will give in (even if the prince is whining intensely and pushing his head on his chest too painfully)! After achieving his goal, Papyrus doesn’t neglect the high moments. Satisfied that **it** vanished, Papyrus blinked to see his upper body is wet with Sans closing his eyes in content. Papyrus pulls Sans up from the bath tub and cleanses the skeleton again in the shower. Papyrus then dries the prince with a towel and carries him to bed. Sans' grip is stronger than before, hesitantly letting go after Papyrus placed him down. Leaving, Papyrus is amazed the guy can still ask things from him. Does this mean something or he looks like a servant to the prince? Sans asked, "do you have any food on you?"

***zzzzZZZZ**

"Of course! That's part of the care taker program." Papyrus rolls his eyes, but Sans was looking down in shame. The assassin backtracks, a small hint of arousal weighing down his SOUL like a sin, to go back and raise Sans' chin. Crimson orbs stare at each other, Papyrus asked with an evil grin. "I'll give you what you want if you close your eyes and open your mouth."

"...." After a brief moment of silence, Sans obeyed. A wise gesture (though Papyrus was disappointed with the prince's docileness) as Papyrus leans forward

"!!!"

And kissed the prince’s forehead as he stuffed a doughnut in Sans’ mouth.

"Enjoy." Papyrus muttered, standing up as he left the room. Unlike Stretch, Papyrus has high standards for his lovers. Papyrus is the type who waits for them to come and beg for his attention. They usually fight against each other and Papyrus never really stayed in one area so... Zero lovers, but two fuck buddies which are Undyne and Muffet. It's mostly Muffet because of Stretch and his tabs.

 ***you gave him your box of donuts? cute~** Stretch yawned as Papyrus reached his room. Papyrus gave a grin as he looks at a video feed on his table. "At least I didn't eat poison."

 ***it's not poison, it's inedible and can we trade sans? the guy sounds like a sweet deal.**  Stretch defended, but Papyrus merely laughed and shook his head. "Know your Sans better before judgement. I wouldn't want both Sans falling in love with you, especially when we should stay single."


	3. UNDERSWAP - You're too Merciful! It's dragging me down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Papyrus has a soft spot for his past friends, even if such friends don't remember him. Sometimes, he mistaken friendship for Love like Underfell!Papyrus. Nope. Not true. Underfell is twisted to begin with. It cannot be the item of measurement.
> 
> ...
> 
> On the other side, Underfell!Papyrus is facing the twisted version of Underswap!Papyrus' events. He doesn't know how to feel (doesn't remember RESETs) but at least he has an ally...? Nope. Not real. Underswap is a fantasy world if compared with. It cannot be the item of measurement.

[UNDERSWAP]

 

"king dreemur have mercy on my soul." Papyrus confessed, panting as he held his knee caps in a semi-squat position. Under the rays of the blistering sun, the single-status group is positioned in the middle of the field for some warm-up training before the battle. For a skeleton, Papyrus is sweating hard from the condensation of air towards his overworked manifestation. In short, Papyrus is overheating and making the air turn into water droplets. Thus, he is sweating.

 ***So out of shape, expected from a _knight_!** Edge laughed and Papyrus cursed under his breath. "just you wait until the third day, mister nice guy."

***I hope to see it unless you decide to _die_ on me.**

'smart dingus.' Stretch wiped his sweat and continued running, able to catch up to Undyne who (like him) is sweating hard. Stretch held her hand and dragged her forward; grinning as they only needed ten more laps. That precious ten laps and it'll be time for break. "how are you, babe?"

"*huff* *huff* Fine!" Undyne smiled back, returning the grip as they jogged together. Since she's part fish, Undyne is placed in a dangerous situation. She needs water and losing them from a simple jog sounds ridiculous, but plausible. Undyne lets go of his hand as she ties her crimson red hair with a clip given to her by Alphys. Papyrus thinks everyone Undyne knows are lucky to have such a great friend. However, if anyone dares harm Undyne or any of his friends....

**they are going to have a b a d t i m e . . .**

"Something wrong Papyrus?" Undyne asked, Papyrus looks at her and gave a shrug. "probably how your girlfriend is staring at your butt with such passion."

"Wha-?" Undyne and Papyrus looks over and saw Alphys and Sans staring at them as they talked. Undyne blushed and looked back, but Papyrus gave a salute before looking back and holding his friend's hand. Papyrus doesn't have a lot of best friends as close as Undyne, the rest are a means to connect to other people and fleeting companionship. Heh. Papyrus likes how Edge defined him - a Social Butterfly, fitting for a guy who gains lot friends, but very few real friends along the way. Undyne and Papyrus try to tug each other, trying to get to the finish line by sheer means of motivation, friendship and puns.

...

"W-we made it!" Undyne fell to the floor, sizzling slightly as Papyrus poured water over her. Papyrus didn't move after he sat down on the ground, he couldn't feel his legs. His legs are jelly like slime and SOUL is beating a seventy or something times per second. Papyrus can see the light now, does this mean it's his time to die? ***You are disturbingly slow. Hmm. Like a vine creeper that recently gets combusted with fire. Oh and you are being idiotic, thinking you can escape from the Royal Guards!**

"even if you are the most cruel brother i will ever have, i forgive you because you care for me." Papyrus falls on his back, tired and done with exercise. Closing his eyes, Papyrus confesses to hate exercise. He wished the activity be done away with because of some sad accident, but he knows majority of the monsters need exercise. Papyrus only wished he was an exception to this wide-scale activity.

"I-is something wrong, Papyrus?"

"nah. you guys just gave me a skele-ton of work." Papyrus opened his eyes to see twinkling blue eyes stare down at him. Twinkling blue eyes turn wide and Papyrus earned a kick on the head as Sans crossed his arms. "Didn't I tell you no puns in the Royal Castle?!"

"but we aren't in the royal castle, just beside it." Papyrus sat up and sees the prince pause and gasped at his mistake. The strange thing here is the fact the young prince is wearing a pastel colored gown with ribbons and everything. Papyrus' jaw fell but he quickly recovered. "uh... prince? not to be so blue or anything, but why are you dressed in a gown?"

***Your Sans wears a gown too? Strange. I should head over to my Sans and ask about it.**

"Is it a crime to wear any clothes to your liking?" Sans asked as he twirls around. It's childish and lacy, the layers make Sans look a bit older, but not old enough for Papyrus' taste. Papyrus stood up and gave a pat on Sans' head. "nah. i think it's good you have an open mind. who knows? you'll do good in fashion since you're a perfect fit for a lot of people. in fact, i hear people like tight-"

"WAIT JUST ONE MOMENT!"

"W-wha-?" Sans was about to inquire until Alphys came through with those manic eyes with a blushing Undyne. Uh-oh. He gave a green joke to a minor. Sans is 16 so he’s definitely a minor. He is so dead. Alphys lifts his shirt’s collar and looks at Sans with a tight smile, "I need to talk with this guy first."

"B-but why can't I come?" Sans sound like he's pouting but skeletons can't pout, only do the baby eyes that works every time when Edge asked for his bed time story from him. Papyrus closed his eyes and yawned in front of danger. Undyne gave an earnest pat to the prince, trying to distract Sans. "It's about his smoking problem; Alphys wants to make sure he follows the rules."

***That moment Undyne thinks I'm flirting with Sans. Nyeh!**

"pft." Papyrus stopped himself from laughing. Alphys' job is to protect the Prince. Of course, she would think he's flirting with the prince. Everyone would try to get their grubby hands on that wealth and prestige, he was no different. Well. He is but let's not discuss about that.

"Papyrus smokes?!" Sans covered his mouth, a concerned expression on his face. Undyne nodded gravely, but Papyrus knows that's a lie! It's either he smokes or he drinks, they have two options in this matter. Like Edge, as long as they aren't in the vicinity, they promote his smoking habits. If he's in Muffet's parlor, she would greatly encourage drinking for the increase of her tab. Yay~ Wait a minute.

"Yes, he does and we have to help him before his bones turn yellow and is SOUL corrodes into a grey color." Undyne explained and Papyrus closed his eyes, feeling sleepy again. How is he always so sleepy? Papyrus takes a nap, only to wake up from Alphys' scream. They must be inside the coliseum hall - the area where all the FIGHTs will start. Isn't she the best reptilian he ever met?

"Don't you dare taint Sans' innocence! Not only will a hoard of fans blackmail you and the King will make your life a living hell, but I will also make sure your life turns into a solid manifestation of hell as your personal tormentor!" Alphys hissed with glowing yellow eyes, close to his skull. Papyrus nodded vigorously, blinking in surprise how his nap escalated to this. Alphys leaned away, satisfied with the ~~SHOCK~~ FEAR expression in his face. "Good!"

 ***We should stop teasing Sans or someone's going to kill us behind our backs.** Edge comments as he looked around the current deserted area. The assassin must've also faced the same situation as him, banned to do any fun stuff with the sheltered prince. Papyrus doesn't really mind, there are other things he can do to have fun such as - Read the books in the library. "fine. we'll play safe and not tease sans unless we're sure no one is watching!"

 ***I can't believe myself.** Papyrus gave a laugh and walked towards the inner layers of the coliseum. Weapons of different sizes and functions, Papyrus looks at the guns and then at the swords. "which weapon are you gonna use?"

 ***Do we plan to win or to lose?** Edge dawdled as Papyrus can hear the sounds of bone clash against metal. The assassin must be hearing the different pitches of sound again, such a musician. "let's say to lose coz i'm sure as hell majority of our attacks are magic-based."

 ***Let's use a pistol and break the record of the recent pistol user in the last season.** Edge suggested and Papyrus looks at the small gun. Fiddling with it, Papyrus asked, "this is a green joke isn't it? i recall seeing a guy whip out his dick in the last season, don't you dare trick your bro!"

 ***Curses! My plan has been revealed.** Edge sounds like he's analyzing the equipment, but Papyrus doesn't really like fighting in general. He only fights when necessary. Most importantly, he fights when **the time** comes like Edge but he's stronger in certain attacks than his younger brother such as Magic.

"how about a plain ol' revolver or the trusty sword~?" Papyrus joked as he sat down on the bench, staring at the assortment. Edge sounds like he stroked his invisible goatee because of the ***Hmmm** reply and the assassin yields. ***We will use a dagger, a weapon which relies on the user’s agility and accuracy!**

"to knife with you kind sir." Papyrus joked and sprung up to grab hold of the small ceremonial dagger in the air. Swinging it into the air, Papyrus flinches when he recalls a child holding the dagger with gleaming red eyes. Edge ignores the pun and continues. ***This way, we can give a jab on the neck for an instant KO. No death, no blood - perfect combat routine for your pacifistic needs, am I right or am I right?**

"as expected from the terrible papyrus!" Papyrus makes a bow and hears his younger brother cough at the praise. Edge is cool in a way he doesn't need anyone to care or protect him. He's capable living on his own and his attacks are so controlled that the skeleton can SPARE the monster with an HP as low as the ten decimals. Papyrus knows this guy deserves it, but if he gives too much, he gets flustered. ***Of course I'm terrible! Get ready for the battle by heading back to the dining hall and grabbing a snack.**

"i already have the donuts and spider ciders i need~" Papyrus somewhat sings as he hugs the food he hid inside a dimensional cube he created which the two tossed back and forth to hide important stuff. It's similar to the dimensional cellphone Undyne created where you store things with the use of your cellphone, but with bigger space - fifty slots worth. All thirty slots are filled with honey and his hot cats which he sells sometimes in the Capital. A Hot cat is actually a water sausage but with cat ears. It's a great temporary franchise which he does in his free time like once a month at least? ***Thank you for reminding me, I need to head over to Muffet and give these back.**

"no prob bud." Papyrus eats his food, munching on the spiders and its savory texture. Back then, Papyrus found it weird eating spiders but one can get used to the taste and even appreciate it. Speaking of FOOD, Sans' cooking is indescribable. His quiche doesn't taste so sweet unlike the usual quiches he's tasted and his tacos are overwhelmingly inedible. Like he said, he's fine eating them but give him too much in one sitting and he'll have a hard time absorbing it into his system.

"oh boy. what did i get myself into?" Papyrus sighs and slumps on the wall, eating in a corner as the hallways echo the loud ruckus in the Dining hall. It's an unwritten rule to give happiness to the young blue prince. Therefore, what was he supposed to do when suddenly the teenager comes over and gives him a huge batch of tacos? It's simple. He has to finish it, all of it in front of the guards and the king himself. That happy-go-lucky King can be terrifying when he needs to be while the Queen sits there with concerned pleading eyes. Papyrus feels like he is burdened with the responsibility to finish these strange-tasting tacos. He even has to sit through listening about Napstaton. He wished he had never returned to the dining hall and continued wandering around the hallways and reading the book Edge gave him from the alternate realm. It was more meaningful and less attention-seeking.

"i should use another approach huh?" Papyrus thought to himself, taking a sip of his spider cider. He's done puns and flirt with the kid in an aggressive way - everything that Sans is gossiped to LOVE with a burning passion. What is he doing wrong? Sure, Papyrus wants to be friends with the blueberry but the way Sans sees him spells disaster.

"why can't love be solved like an equation?!" Papyrus closed his eyes and crossed his arms, placing his legs close to his body. He knows he's a chick magnet, but he doesn't like how the situation is pushing him into a corner. Even if the child is innocent, the skeleton can sense Sans' intention and it's surprising. Papyrus isn't a blunt person like Edge, he has empathy. Mentioning they should stay as friends or he doesn't like the prince may lead to some undesirable results. Sans is also acting erratic, no visible pattern due to his glorious lifestyle. Papyrus groaned. “maybe i should ignore him, but we won’t be friends. ah~ why is life a basket of lemons?”

 ***Something wrong?** Edge asked and Papyrus rests his skull on his knees, tired from all the thinking. "nuthing. gonna sleep for a while, wake me up if you hear or see something."

 ***Sure.** And Papyrus was off like a light.

* * *

 

"..." Wandering in the darkness is a common dream for Papyrus. Ever since he and Undyne's mentor disappeared from existence, Papyrus has been working hard to bring the Royal Scientist back to their world. Neither he nor Undyne took the position as Royal Scientist, unable to handle the burden of such a sinful role. Undyne still remembers the things she did for research while he? Heh. Papyrus is the assistant of the Royal Scientist, the imagination starts from there.

"?" Papyrus looks over at the formulas that come in and out of existence. They are like holograms, projected images the Royal Scientist tries to create for him to finish the machine in his basement. The same machine which will allow him to reach Edge if given the right coordinates. Papyrus wonders if the Royal Scientist comes back, will he face judgement in the face of the state or the church. Royalty might forgive him, but the Church has accumulated a great mass of followers littered with monsters who lost their loved one's lives through various means. Experimentation is one of them and torture was another. Royalty can do so little if the Masses revolt and Papyrus can’t blame their decision.

" _come closer_ " A voice whispers and Papyrus follows it, heading to a physical dimension. It looks the same as the Capital he's staying in, but with no entities going about. This is his memories of the future-past, whatever you call it as he follows the voice of his mentor.

" _come on now._ " The voice sounded stern, but also parental. Papyrus catches up, heading to the Royal chamber. This time it's a mix of his realm and Edge's castle design. Purple and emerald design, Papyrus heads to the Forbidden area all of the Royal Castles have (discussed between him and Edge). Papyrus recalls his childhood here, staying as an assistant for the Royal Scientist. His father took him in his domain within the Capital during the Fall and Winter Season and back with his mother in the countryside/village during the Spring and Summer season.

" _faster before it's too late!_ " The voice was turning faint and Papyrus moved faster. Pressing the buttons, disabling the passwords, evade the security system and crawl down narrow entrances to enter each area - Papyrus tries his best to catch up, but was he fast enough? Undyne had better endurance when it comes to these time challenges. Undyne was fond of humid cold areas such as Waterfall yet she was an orphan which he willingly brought back home when no one could remember who the Royal Scientist was. They were the Royal Scientist's assistants and thus, they became no one when the individual lost his existence.

" _what you need is in here!_ " The voice halted as Papyrus came across to the CORE's secret passage. Breathing hard from the false sweltering heat, the skeleton walked closer to the passage ready to seek anything that will help his search to entering the other dimension and saving the people he deemed most important to him in the world. He'll always search for them. They don't deserve to lose their lives. Even if this happens again, he will do it over and over again.

 

" ** _don't forget._** "

 

"Papyrus!!!" Undyne screamed, shaking him awake. Papyrus blinked and looked back the worried female. Wearing simple armor, turquoise eyes look at him franticly. Papyrus looks around to see some monsters also staring at him worryingly. It must be that bad. Papyrus croaked, curious what was going on while he slept. "cat got your tongue?"

***I hear your SOUL turned grey with some cracks forming.**

"!!!" Papyrus looks down and sees his SOUL with no crack, but the light of his SOUL was duller than the usual SOULs. Undyne embraces him, worry and fear trembling in her entire being. Papyrus felt guilty and gave her a pat. "If you died, I wouldn't... I wouldn't know what to say to your mom or to Muffet or to all your fans in those clubs!"

"say i died from laughter coz being positively charged can do this to a monster if you get what i mean." Papyrus winks and Undyne dropped him to the floor, but the female is calming down. "ow! don't you know the floor may be too lethal for me health?"

***For a 1 HP monster, it is plausible given the right force exerted-**

Papyrus closed the cap of his mirror locket, taking the hand of Undyne as she muttered in a distressed tone. "Don't do that to me ever again agreed?"

"i'll try." Papyrus didn’t fulfill the promise. He hates making promises because the thought of breaking them stings his SOUL. Undyne gave a relief smile, her eyes returning into a more green color. "Let's get started with the battle then! Your battle is coming close Papyrus so I suggest you check your opponent."

"please tell me it isn't someone tough." Papyrus pleads but Undyne laughed, dragging him to the board. Papyrus opens the locket to hear Edge ask a loud. ***I'm fighting Prince Asgore?**

"wait what?!" Papyrus can't believe this. Asgore and Toriel are supposed to be lover- Oh wait. In this timeline, Princess Toriel went for Prince Sans. Prince Asgore is also a pacifist like him, but strong enough to hold a FIGHT. Heading to the board faster than Undyne had expected, Papyrus reached the area and truth be told - He and Asgore's name is on it.

***I don't know why but I want to call him Fluffybuns...?**

Papyrus knows Edge is trying to lighten the mood but this was his pun buddy he was thinking about. He can't hurt this passive flower lover; they first met when his mentor brought him over to Dreemur’s Kingdom, the two instantly got along. The skeleton cursed. "why does it have to be gorey!"

***Gorey from Gore? Sounds better than Fluffybuns any day.**

"shut up edge, i'm thinking here." Papyrus tapped his phalanges at the glass pane. He can see Edge faintly, also staring at the list. Donned in a black hood with an adventurer taste to it, the dark assassin laughed at his problem. ***If you lose now, you'll disappoint your fans.**

"who needs fans when you can earn a friend?" Papyrus asked and Edge gave a nod. ***Always the strategist. Very well, I’ll make it… convincing?**

"sorry bro." Papyrus apologized. This is the disadvantage of being brothers with your other self. Their ACTs affect the other. If Edge wins, Papyrus will gravely hurt his Asgore. Edge has to tone down a great lot and he knows how the young skeleton hates being constrained. Edge grimaced. ***A friend in your realm is a potential comrade in my realm, rarely but I won't lose HOPE, not yet etc.**

"my bro's so cool." Papyrus praised and Edge became flustered in embarrassment yet his younger brother musters enough courage to threaten him as much as possible. ***Say that one more time in a sarcastic manner and I will toss unnecessary items at you for the whole day!**

"aww, but i'm being honest." Papyrus watched his brother walk away. He thinks his brother is cute in his own way. Papyrus sensed Undyne’s presence, finally able to push through the crowd and talk to him. "Are you ready with your weapon?"

Papyrus looks at his dagger still with its sheath. "yup."

* * *

 

 ***When you said he was your friend, you meant to say you were his pen pal correct?** **He is enormous and actually pretty handsome- Does that mean I swing both ways?!**

"yup." Papyrus is at the center, wearing a simple brown adventurer outfit with an orange hood as he placed his dagger on the side of his belt. He can hear Edge gasp and a familiar OH MY GOD expression, Papyrus wonders how his friend looks in that realm. In front of him is ~~King~~ Prince Asgore holding a trident with an uneasy face, "I wish we could have met at better moments, you seem to be a nice fellow."

***You won't gain anything from a fried skeleton, goatee.**

"you too. the name's papyrus. papyrus the skeleton." Papyrus went forward and shook his hand. Asgore agreed and they shook like friends. The white goat looks at him for a while and asked,

 

**"Have we met before?"**

 

 ***No.** Papyrus was stunned when the question was let out of the bag. Quickly recovering, Papyrus moves his eye lights on the side and grinned, "probably, everyone seems to know me nowadays."

"I see." Asgore gave a smile and Papyrus swore he heard Edge mutter about memory problems. He'll worry about that later. Right now, he has to try and end the match as fast as possible or else… Edge will get annoyed and finish Asgore’s other self in his realm. This in turn will give him a decisive victory when FATE creates and bestows him with a lot of opportunities. He’ll look like he is either a Pacifist or he’s a bastard for playing with the Prince. He is not taking that risk. ‘stupid parallelism.’

 

READY!

 

Papyrus looks around to the audience, they were cheering them on. Undyne and Alphys is sitting there right beside Sans who is wearing another dress again? Strange. Does that mean Sans will wear male clothes tomorrow or will he dress up as a monster specie or animal? Papyrus wants the skeleton to try out a duck costume or a cat. He likes cats. Cats come up to him and Edge and they’re really great items to hug when you’re sad and ready to give up in the world.

 

SET!

 

And did he forget to mention, both individuals often use magic in battles? No? Ok.

 

GO!

 

Asgore rushed forward, thrusting the trident continuously in a wonderful execution. Papyrus dodged them all, pulling out his dagger to block some and he waits until Asgore realizes his pattern. Papyrus wonders why so many monsters have a pattern in fighting. It gets irritating how a battle can’t be finished because a person doesn’t see the tricks under the cloak. Nice. Asgore changed maneuver and used the rod to hit him on the side. That hurts; Papyrus fell on his back and had to roll out of the way before Asgore stabs him and the ground. He definitely doesn’t want more holes in his body.

"you goat skill." Papyrus grinned, rolled up to stand (using his lower arm, he props himself up as the movement rolled to the side as he slowly stretched his body). Asgore gave a grin, "I am embaa~rrassed to hear such a compliment. Let’s discuss more after the battle."

***I already refused Undyne’s offer and yet you expect me to accept your petty proposal?**

"i lamb the idea." Papyrus slide down and unsheathes his dagger, making quick jabs and slices reasonable for most intermediates to fail at avoiding. Asgore is no intermediate. His friend is trained by the best to avoid assassination attempts, which always uses a knife as a secondary weapon. Papyrus moves his head to the side and does a free fall to avoid the monster's attack, only to use his hands as a support and raise his legs up to deliver a chin kick. Once his legs go full circle, Papyrus lets go of the ground and remains standing as he watched his ally move backwards a few steps. Papyrus is agile enough to do this, it's gonna be fine. Decreasing only 20 HP, the prince was taught well to endure physical damages.

***N-not bad for a prince. Have you tried leading an army?**

"I-impressive skills, young lad." Asgore gave a jolly laugh as he rubbed his injured chin. Papyrus blinked and gave a smile. "But I suggest you treat me as an equal, I am not as twig as you think."

"whatever you say, geezer." Papyrus shrugged and made an imaginary slice movement in the air before he's eyes glowed yellow and went forward to start his consecutive array of attacks and he neutralized the crimson trident as his eyes shifted to the color of blue. Paralysis and Pacifying - This is the usual things Papyrus does in the previous timelines. He can sense Edge doing a similar pattern – Aggression and Entrapment, stronger and more LOVE-destructive attacks while encroaching on his enemy.

***You can duplicate your tridents- You must be Undyne’s mentor.**

"!!!" Papyrus dodged as an array of tridents begins to fall from the sky. It's technically a weapon, but with small magical elements. Edge is right. This is so much like Undyne’s attacks or is it Alphys’ attacks? Papyrus is confused with his memories. Papyrus begins to run and defend, returning to the waiting stance as the Prince may have more in his sleeves. "i should've used my sleeves for you are a mace-ing!"

"All you did was dodge the thought of using more weapons before the battle, friend!" Prince Asgore - a multi-weapon user in disguise as a magic user? Papyrus is glad he gets to fight this side of Asgore before the END approaches. Papyrus hands out a pun, "let's get this oven wheat."

"After whisking this wonderful battle." Asgore went forward and he was no joke when it comes to attacking. Papyrus still dodged and he knows he can dodge forever given his magic reserve not depleted in his SOUL. However, Papyrus and Edge ~~gives~~ slips up.

 

*BEEP! *

 

 ***No. I will not be your general, but you can call me if you are in in need of HELP.** Edge seems to have lost as well. Papyrus was on the ground, hit on the SOUL as Asgore found a weak point to his defense. Asgore went towards him and offered his hand, Papyrus took it.

"Do you want to have some tea?" Asgore's blue eyes were sincere. Papyrus gave a fond smile, already missed his past friend and agreed. "as long as it has dessert."

***What's the point of answering when you won't let me refuse your invitation?**

"Of course my friend, I am always prepared." Asgore dusted his clothes; Papyrus gave a small frown when he saw some injuries from the thin slices that went pass through. But seeing the goat smile at him, Papyrus can't help but smile back following the male.

 

...

 

Having tea and exchanging jokes are fine, but starting up conversations about previous events are funny and melancholic. Papyrus doesn't want these peaceful days to stop or get obliterated by the unknown time anomaly. He has to prepare. He has until Fall to prepare but still... He still believes in them. A child who starts as a tabula rasa now a machine to bring the END of Monsters, they can change…. right?

 

...

 

 ***I should be heading back now.** Edge made it clear in his voice and Papyrus realized it is already pass dinner. He had so much fun chatting with the golden flower loving prince that he already overstayed his welcome. Bidding goodbye, he went back to his room to find Undyne and Muffet greeting him on a wonderful FIGHT. But after a lot of hugs and cheers, Papyrus falls face flat on his bed too tired to care... He can hear Edge mutter, ***Will we allow LOVE or Love to conquer our SOULs?**

"neither." Papyrus closed his eyes, but tries to recall what he was supposed to say. It was important to him. Edge turns silent and fiddles with his newly-cleaned scarf. Papyrus opened his eyes and looks at the mirror. “edge! we have to lose tomorrow. i need to go to someplace within the castle. this is very important and it’ll help our research regarding the machine.”

 ***Why are you telling me this when you’re the stronger one in this field?** Edge has a point. Papyrus has to control his magic. His imbalanced magic can destroy anything that he wants if he wills it. Papyrus covered his skull with the pillow. FATE better go against them tomorrow! ***And since we lost, we have to get a partner or wait for someone to propose to be our partners on the duet magic battle.**


	4. UNDERFELL - if we're gonna be a pairing, i have to be the male. period.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Papyrus only wanted to get information, but something of greater value pops out. It was the Human and they might be the key to ending the RESET!  
> ...  
> Underfell!Papyrus has difficulty catching up with Underswap!Papyrus' erratic ACTS, ending up adopting a Human and causing a huge commotion in the Royal Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Papyrus likes pushing Underfell!Undyne's buttons.

[UNDERFELL]

 

_"You were going easy on him, weren't you?!" Undyne shoved him to the mirror, her glowing red eye staring at his blank eyes. Papyrus knows she’s angry because Asgore might be able to persuade him to join his army. Teacher and student rivalry is strong between the two monsters. Muffet took a sip of tea, sitting on the bed as she watched the lady show her own type of Love. "Don't blame him, dearie~ Papyrus is simply asserting the fact he doesn't want to join your filthy Royal Guard group."_

_"Who you calling filthy? Stingy web crawler!" Undyne lets go of Papyrus and summoned out her spear to fight against a gun user. Papyrus decides to crawl out and head to the exit. Opening the door, Papyrus closed it as silently as he could and stood up only to face a corridor with two approaching individuals - Alphys talking with Sans. Papyrus paused and decided to run to the opposite direction, reaching for the door knob and opening it. Closing it, Papyrus turns around and to find himself in the restrictive area – Undyne’s office. Heading over the desk, Papyrus looks over the items and reads about the future battle plans and proposals to be passed to the King. Papyrus paused, picking up a letter and deciphered the coming coup in the land. “Nyeh. To be expected from the underfunded army.”_

_“!!!” Papyrus hears the sound of bells echo the corridors. He placed a bell there because he mentions he likes the sound. In truth, it’s for security reasons. Papyrus secretly heads back and rests on his bed, talking with Stretch before the guy falls asleep from thinking too hard._

 

“Why are you here?” Papyrus asked, poking his chocolate pudding given to him by the scheming spider. Muffet sat at the opposite direction to his. She was humming an eerie tone as she takes a sip of tea. Papyrus looks around and saw Undyne glaring at him menacingly as she talked with the yellow lizard. Papyrus looks in front to see Stretch also facing a civilized Muffet as he ate the croissants with a smile. Papyrus scooped and placed it in his mouth. “Consistency is generous today. Is the pudding a proposal?” 

 ***have i ever stopped telling you how great your catch phrases are in warding and wheeling in monsters?** Stretch chuckled under his breath as both males stare at each other. Muffet places the cup down and stands up. Papyrus looks to the side to see Sans stopped taking with Grillby to watch the soon-to-be eye catcher of the day. Looking back at the female, Muffet has leaned close and presented herself few inches away from his face, her hand grabbing hold of his scarf to pull him close to hers.

***let’s accept her offer with jest since i see unwanted attention on the other side.**

“You and I both know our interests doesn’t revolve around the Crown so how about you and I be partners in crime~?” Muffet whispers close to his skull exaggeratingly close as Papyrus can almost smell the scent of tea from her breath. Papyrus’ eye lights look at the side, he can see Undyne broke her wine glass and Sans continued eating. They (he and Stretch) are so going to need to handle that lady after this. Papyrus wasted no time, holding onto her rough hand (clutching his scarf) and leans closer with a smirk. “Your work holds no charm to its prey. Do you honestly think I’m an easy catch?”

“Easy catch? Ahuhu~ Excuse me for my impromptu! Let me try again.” Muffet lets go and dusts her clothes (She’s wearing an elegant black dress?). Even though Papyrus knows Muffet isn’t the only female flirting with the other males, why does he feel the pressure all around him?! Papyrus looks at the mirror and he paused, staring at the older skeleton stand up from his seat, took Muffet’s hand and kiss it. Stretch’s Muffet blushed and stood up to return the favor, a peck on the skeleton’s teeth. Papyrus readies his dagger, knowing the dangerous outcome in his part. ‘Angels and demons!!’

*BANG! *

*DING! * A flash of violet in his eyes, Papyrus raised his dagger and sliced the consecutive bullets in two. Papyrus then used his free hand to grab the remnants before it fell on his pudding. Barrel smoking hot, Papyrus expects the arachnid to continue but the side of his skull gets gripped by purple hands. At gun point directly at his SOUL’s area, Muffet brings him close and gives a kiss to the occupied skeleton who flicks the gun with telekinesis. Removing the danger, Papyrus grabs hold of the spider’s head and brought her closer to dominate and control the situation. ***cough! public area. cough!**

“First round?” Papyrus can feel the warmth of the arachnid’s forehead as they released from the recent power play, Muffet licked her lips, slightly bleeding because Papyrus knows the lady likes her dose of pain. “Round three. We don’t want anyone wondering, do we?”

“Nyeh.” Papyrus kisses again (very ~~angry~~ passionately) before he lets go of the female and returns to his seat. Pretending nothing had happened, Papyrus picks up his spoon to finish his pudding. Muffet was blushing, breathing heavily at the unexpected second round. Papyrus glances up, licking his spoon. Muffet moves a step back as if cornered by the passive skeleton. “Something you need?”

 ***oh hail edgelord~** Papyrus hand twitched, annoyed at the cheerful skeleton reflection. In his world, manipulation and seduction is a common ground in the Mafia Realm. Unlike his and Undyne’s relationship - trying to kill or out best the other, his and Muffet are more of the companion of business relationship. Both assassin thieves, they don’t give a care in the world except if it hurts their carnal sin (Pride and Greed) and the law of proximity. He stays with Muffet longer than Undyne because of his travels, you can’t blame him. Muffet gave a curtsy. “Nothing but your presence, Papyrus.”

 

***garden?**

 

“Garden.” Papyrus agreed with Stretch and stood up from his seat, the pudding finished through the skill LIFE absorption. Sensing danger, Papyrus begins to ~~run~~ sprint out of the room as he hears an individual stand up, harshly breaking the pegs of the chair. Looking at the mirror, Papyrus can see Stretch strolling out of the room with a fuming scientist at his trails. Papyrus uses magic to open the door and as soon as the door closed behind him, Papyrus ran as fast as he can. The energy in the dining room turned toxic, Undyne is pissed. Undyne who is also his mentor, doesn’t want Papyrus to interact with the Thief. Same goes for Muffet, not wanting Papyrus to join the Royal Guard. Papyrus asked, “Who are you avoiding?” 

 ***sans.** Stretch said an uncertain tone. Papyrus can hear a door smash somewhere around the area, the assassin opened the window and jumped down to land on the grass. Strange how certain windows can be opened. Papyrus rushes to the garden where Stretch is, annoyed how the skeleton has enough energy to enable him to teleport without breaking a sweat. “Why would Sans ask us?! We lost on the first round?!”

 ***i know, but i just know he’ll ask. supposedly, sans will be paired up with the winner which in my world is alphys and yours - undyne. however, when you see a monster staring at you, ready to run towards you when you exit the room, you just know the little bugger is gonna break the rules and ask me. potato crisps! good thing your world gave me some suggestion or i’d have to ask undyne which an angry goliath lizard won’t like.** Stretch lit a cigarette and exhales a puff of smoke as he reached the bench beside a fountain and some flower bushes. Papyrus sits down at the same area, comparing the area of his and Stretch’s – it was identical. Papyrus crossed his arms, calming down his SOUL before facing the music. “We’re going to do the ignore strategy correct?”

 ***first day is puns. second day is aggressively flirting and third day is ignoring.** Stretch closed his eyes and the two turned silent, listening to the ruckus from both sides. Papyrus leans on the bench, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the back rest. Using black leather gloves, Papyrus taps his phalanges on the wood. “If that doesn’t work, do we break the news and friend zone him?”

 ***no… we can’t because sans is… alphys says sans acts differently when he loses something. if ignoring him won’t work, we’ll show the squirt we like another person during the grand ball. if that doesn’t work, then we have no choice but to break the news.** Stretch looks queasy now. Papyrus knows his older self has refined intuition or prediction skills his mother handed down.

“By the way, where are we going later?” Knowing what and what may not happen, Stretch is tormented with the future but the guy calls it the past. These events increase Stretch’s chance of entering into a deeper level of **Desperation**. It’s like a **Chronic Depression** to Humans, but a terrible symptom for Stretch’s world who relies in positive emotions. Papyrus doesn’t know what Desperation feels like but whenever Stretch enters to these moments, Papyrus loses all sensations. All present thoughts and emotions vanish, leaving emptiness at its wake. Papyrus finds himself in the last position he held until everything comes back to him. It’s not a great feeling when the person you were talking to freaks out at his sudden inactivity. Good news, it can’t be cured except for counselling. But how do you counsel something that will eventually happen without sounding crazy? Because Papyrus stopped LOVING, those moments have been minimized but it continues to occur and they don’t know when. ***there’s a secret part in the royal chamber, cloaked by magic and the dark corridors are filled with traps. the area’s called the royal laboratory and we might need to spend a whole day in there if we’re gonna get the information we need.**

‘And mine will definitely be functioning. Hopefully, all of the residents are watching the event. If not, I will have to use alteration magic.’ Papyrus listened as he tapped his phalanges. He knows Stretch is going to divulge some parts of the past. That was nice of him, especially when he’s a curious skeleton. ***i just feel hopeless now. we can’t protect anyone, but we know we have to.**

“…” Papyrus closed his eyes, trying to remember something. A faint background of laughter and fun fills the dining hall. He was at the center of attention with his love to be, but his eyes searched for recognition towards a certain monster. He was smiling, too strained for his liking. Who is this person? ***when fall comes, the kid comes tumbling and i wonder why i bother if everything’s going to reset in the end?**

“The Human.” Papyrus muttered, willing for the skeleton to go on yet holding onto dead memories at the crevice of his mind. He recalls screaming and the feeling of wrath but the pictures don’t come to anymore. Voices are blurred; emotions are interfering with the memory. ***the kid came and changed my entire life forever. they just love playing as god, ruining the timeline and i can’t do anything but watch. i was at the verge of giving until you came along. didn’t think i’d be motivated to finishing the machine just to have myself?**

“Very narcissistic, but I know what you’re trying to say. I understand you need my greatness to bring you back to your senses and I need someone like you who needs help which will veer me towards a certain path. However, I am beginning to notice your attention towards a certain prince called Sans. You have to let go or I won’t let go either and don’t give me false statements to defend your innocence. I can feel what you feel in a twisted sense. Love at first sight? Don’t make me laugh, it’s illogical!” Papyrus pointed out. The sudden emotion of joy after teasing the prince, the feeling of peace by sheer proximity – It was driving the assassin mad and confused. He hates it, this scorching feeling in his LOVE filled SOUL. It also wasn’t helpful that his interaction with Sans alerted the attention of the King and Sans’ suitors. Stretch sounds desolate. Papyrus hears the sound of garden’s gate echoed in the distance. They should oil the door’s sides or a surprise attack won’t be possible. ***i’m sorry for trying to injure our vow of celibacy.**

“We made that vow because of you doofus. I don’t want my SOUL dimming any further.” Papyrus sees Stretch encounter Undyne by the mirror on display. It is to his advantage that Gaster was superstitious, scattering mirrors around the area to thwart from demons and ghosts. The vow of celibacy is meant to minimize Desperation, having a skeleton who predicts things might lose HOPE if he predicts his lover dies on him in the end. That is not a nice moment- Papyrus used his arm and pushed him up, rolling his back on the back rest to escape the spear attack. Lifting the remaining bench, Papyrus parries the spear of his violent mentor until he used his blue attack to bring her down and used bone attacks to incapacitate her limbs.

 

“Here. This is Alphys’ gyftmas present to you last year, correct?” Papyrus answered before Undyne could get in a worse attitude, kneeling down to place a necklace over her neck. Undyne hesitated, but Papyrus continues as he can sense a dozens of spears floating against him. “I didn’t pimp myself to that wretch when she has something I can acquire in the end. You should really reinforce your security unless you want to lose all of your possessions to thieves.”

“You enjoyed it.” Undyne accused, she has the scent of blood, meat and sushi. Papyrus was in all fours to look down at his ferocious captive, narrowing his eye sockets. “And rouse suspicion in a grand event? I am an assassin. I prefer doing things in silence and within a crowd unless you’re-”

“I have Alphys!” Papyrus understands, Undyne is simply in denial because of his Greatness. Joking. He ships those two wack jobs because the pairing is funny. Both fighters stare at each other in silence and Papyrus stood up, removing the binds of his mentor. “And when did you start questioning my availability status, is it Alphys related?”

“Y-yeah. I think she likes the dweeb.” Undyne sat on the last bench within the area. Papyrus sat down as well, nodding. “In yet, the Royal guards and their allies plan your marriage to Sans given your high leadership and skill in battle. What an inchoate plan indeed. A shame the plan is all for naught once the previous winner accomplishes the competition.”

 

“And you’re under no position to adjudicate issues when you aren't equipped with the necessary skills, iliterate.” Undyne scoffed and Papyrus gave a shrugged. “Yes yes but you do know that the current winner, Grillby, has the backing of the firms and underground dealings in this kingdom? To sacrifice the countries’ economy for the firm decision and support for the War is devastating news to our rebellious citizens and lest I want to talk about the _opposition_.”

“Robust deductive reasoning isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Undyne walks off but Papyrus follows, secretly forgetting whatever Sans said during the tour to even be able to navigate everywhere. “Then let’s say there is no spy within thousands of monsters of unknown backgrounds in the Royal Castle. Should I include the fact the opposition are individuals will snatch any opportunity for instant victory or how this Kingdom relies entirely on the monarchs and military to sustain its position as greatest? You can’t gain without losing the other.”

“Those capitalistic bastards won’t help minimize the inequalities and brutalities of life, why would the military make things any worse?!” Undyne lashed but Papyrus wasn’t affected from this, following the female towards the Coliseum. “You are correct and wrong at the same time. Correct because the unrest of the citizens is like a dam waiting to explode. Wrong because the State will enter into war without any support or resources. If the Kingdom becomes weakened, other Kingdoms will rise to the opportunity to strike against your league.”

“You’ve discussed this with Asgore haven’t you?” Undyne sounds irritated and paranoid. Papyrus doesn’t really care, recalling Asgore was talking about Agriculture than warfare. They were near the area and he likes pissing this woman off. “If I did, the goat would never leave me alone. Imagine. An assassin who likes snooping for information? Hilarious!”

“So you’re spiting the image of the Royal Guards?” Undyne asked and Papyrus shook his head. “Not per say. War is a great way to distribute jobs given the right method. You’ll learn more from Alphys. She did win as the smartest in the Exam dates.”

“Hmm…” Undyne sounds like she’s confused. Papyrus pats her back, now that they were at the entrance. “This is why I’m in a neutral ground, but I’ll support you when you enter into power.”

“Love you too and if you don’t win on this, you are going to cross dress during the ball.” Undyne announced and Papyrus paused. Papyrus is about to ask what this was about, but Undyne was moving away and heading to Sans. Remembering the ‘ignore Sans’ theme, Papyrus gripped his hand in the air.

 ***how did this happen?** Stretch was in despair and Papyrus pushed his uneasiness down. “We have to win, but the machine and the opportunity!”

 ***for the sake to see each other, we gotta swallow our pride.** Papyrus and Stretch sighs as Muffet comes over for the incoming battle. Stretch looked at the bartender, asking in a curious tone. ***what dress do you think will match me?**

“You better not die on coffee.” Muffet giggled, seeing him cough out the coffee she brought him. Papyrus wished he'd die in it instead.

* * *

 

"..." Both Muffet and Papyrus stared at their incoming opponent. A couple in tow, their opponents were Dogarresa and Dogamy. Axe users with very little experience to magic, the two thieves were not amused with their prey. Muffet looks at the audience, annoyed that the fire elemental was watching above. Papyrus looks at the direction and sees the pointed glare of Grillby. Papyrus knows he touched and flirted with his things (Sans) and yet he felt no remorse. 'Stretch. You sick piece of morsel, where did the I'll get over him go?' 

"Ready?" Muffet yawned, eyeing the betting booth with interest. Papyrus placed his hands in his pocket, "I was born ready and why are we wearing maid and waiter outfit?"

"Clothes Theme as suggested by the fag-King." Muffet shrugged and snaps her fingers, summoning a huge cupcake monstrosity from nowhere. Papyrus can smell vanilla and a hint of strawberry. "An edible homunculus?"

 

READY!

 

"It's cute." Muffet covers her mouth when the tall skeleton face palmed. Interlocking her arm with the male skeleton, the spider sang. "And if I grow tired of it, I'll send it to its doom~"

 

SET!

 

"You or me?" Papyrus asked. Muffet takes a sip in her tea cup, "Me."

"Sure?" Papyrus looks at her pensively and Muffet nods, "I'm not just anybody in your life, I'm your mentor and you should trust her. Everything is going to be fine."

 

GO!

 

*SCREECH! * Papyrus and Muffet watched more than five cupcake monsters attack the duo and they handled well until Muffet shot a fire bullet directly on Dogaressa's head. Papyrus shook his head, watching Dogamy lose all motivation after seeing that event. ***m-muffet is really... efficient.**

 

*BEEP! *

 

"Let's go. I'm starving~" Muffet pats her lips as she walked away. Papyrus looks at the mourning canine and can sense an emerging member in Hate Papyrus Club. Papyrus follows Muffet, hearing the sounds of outcry and cheers. "You have a lot of fans."

"Who cares?" Muffet heads to the waiting area designated to them and rests on the wall. "Do you hate seeing Grillby so much that you'll murder your enemies quickly to get away from him?"

"It's complicated, student. All you need to know is that guy is a corpse fucking bastard." Muffet took out a crumpet and bit on it daintily with her fangs. Papyrus sits down and waits for their turn. Because it's magic based, majority of the battles are fast. ***edge! i don't care where you are but go to the coliseum and grab the human kid now!**

 

"Where are you going?!" Muffet saw Papyrus rush out and charged towards the audience, his SOUL was beating fast and Stretch's FEAR and excitement was causing his magic to go in jumbles. Papyrus' holds his breath, surprised to see a familiar Human in the stadium. Injured and carrying a knife with both hands, the green and yellow striped T-shirt gave Papyrus a headache. ***i don't care what you do, we are getting to them first!**

"You idiot! Didn't the Human kill everyone you loved in the future?" Papyrus growled and ran towards the entrance to the main coliseum battle area. ***i can tell from their expression. they're different this time. save them from death 'coz my kingdom thinks they're a spy!**

"What a coincidence? Mine too, Sherlock!" Papyrus retorts but he feels like he knows the Human. Bursting the door open, Papyrus raises a bone wall before the Human gets stabbed with magic. The Human turns their head around, fearful crimson eyes turned HOPEful as Papyrus rushed forward and held them in his arms.

 

*BEEP! *

 

"Papyrus. What the fuck are you doing?! That creature is a spy from the neighboring Kingdom! It deserves death!" Undyne looks outraged, standing up from her seat to scream at her student. Papyrus can feel the beating Red Soul close to his chest, the wounds were tainting his clothes but... Papyrus suddenly recalls everything about this individual and his grip tightens.

***do you honestly think this kid is a spy? heh. well i gotta tell you something alphys...**

"This Human is my long lost student, their name is Chara and I have left them alone in the world to fend for themselves." Papyrus explained and Chara falls into his arms, the emotion of relief and happiness intoxicating him for a tiny moment. Papyrus cursed in his head. This was the best excuse Stretch can do under pressure?! Chara sighs as he heals their bruises.

 

"M-master Papyrus... Thank you for saving your student." Chara breaths out and Papyrus felt prideful and yet horrid at the name given to him. Mettaton, the child's master, went forward. "How can that be when I made sure my henchmen stole from a protected Human village?"

"There's what you call magic, scrap metal." Muffet appeared to the rescue, fanning herself as she looked at her student with a Human in his grasp. Having eye to eye contact, Muffet looks back at the audience and revealed all her hands. "Haven't you heard of a Human transformation spell, only a gifted few are able to perform this skill?"

 ***i hate where this is going. edge.** Papyrus agrees, seeing the audience murmur at each other. A monster which can transform into a Human? That could benefit the Kingdom greatly! Mettaton points at Papyrus, "And you're trying to tell me that this skeleton can do this?"

 ***i know i’m a girl and you’re a guy, but can we switch? i swear i'll be a great husband.** Papyrus twitched, but thought about it very carefully. He has a terrible reputation, but Stretch would have a disadvantage if he chose the female gender. The Human transforming spell may be useful in a lot of thing, but it exposes the monster to a lot of risks. From gender, the audience would know if the monster is a carrier or a giver. From physical appearance, the audience will know the Human age of the monster as well as the vulnerabilities towards illnesses and external stimuli. Through the eyes, you will learn the main elements used by the monster within their life time. In short, being Human sucks. Muffet grins, "Of course he can~ Why not show them?"

 **please lord edge! have mercy on this pathetic soul! i have a female populace at my beckoning and you have... yeah.** Papyrus twitched, but granted permission. Letting go of the 18 year old Human (Oh right, age should be 16 and above to enter the Royal Castle), Papyrus breaths out in resignation. "If I do this, will you hand over my student to me without a fuss?"

"Yes!" Mettaton agreed, but Papyrus thinks it's more like the audience wants to see the mystical spell. Learning it from the deceased Riverperson (actually, he/she doesn't exist anymore), Papyrus creates a mist, holds his locket, closed his eyes and chanted.

 

 ***god i'm sexy.** Papyrus looks at the mirror and tossed a bone attack, seeing Stretch with an epic pose and smoking a cigarette. White hair and yellow eyes, Stretch was able to maintain his height as he held Chara close. Stretch was what they call a protagonist or a Gary stew in some critiques he read in some stories. Papyrus closed his no 'her' eyes, the mist being blown away to reveal his appearance to the crowd. Nope. He is a guy, it's Stretch who should've been a girl.

"..." Muffet and Chara blinked as Papyrus pushes his scarf down to be able to speak louder. Papyrus looks at Mettaton and scanned the audience, they were speechless. While on the other side of the mirror, Stretch was receiving fan girl screams and cheers.

 

"Yes. The spell exists. Depending on how long the user desires, the spell will wear off and requires a resting period before renewal. Humanity has already created a potion to transform into a monster but it has some drastic effects. Now then, I've met the conditions so I'll be taking what's mine." After explaining, Papyrus held Chara's hand and went off to the exit. The excitement of the crowd became prominent, Muffet follows him with a taunt. "I never thought you were a carrier nor did I expect you have multi-colored eyes."

 

***talk now or you are going to have a  b a d  t i m e .**

 

"P-papyrus?" Chara looks at him in worry, following the skeleton to his room. Papyrus opened the door and asked Muffet to stay outside. Closing the door with the Human inside, Papyrus turns to his closet and begins removing his shirt to bind the unnecessary parts. "I-I'm sorry." 

"You should be! Yet, are you who I think you are?" Papyrus asked, not bothered as the Human wanders around his room. "Yes. I am Chara, but I feel like I shouldn't be here. I feel like I shouldn't even be existing yet I remember you and I remember some people out there as well!"

***i knew it. the timeline altered again. well, kiddo. i guess you can say you have a split personality that you gotta contain. nyeh. for now, i'll be taking care of ya if that's ok with you?**

"Hmm.. I remember you as well, but I'm not so sure about the rest of the crowd. This is a Kill or be Killed world. I will try my best to protect you, but there are times when FIGHTING is needed. You are going to train to FIGHT and I will need your services until I achieve my goal." Papyrus struggled to tighten the bandages, gritting his teeth. He doesn't remember the RESETs as much as Stretch so he isn't going to grill the Human right on the spot. Besides, wasn't this kid supposed to be with...? Chara nodded, a smile blooming on their face. "Of course, Papy~! I will try my best to help my teacher."

"Master Papyrus!" Papyrus reasserts, annoyed at the nickname. The Human laughs and rests on his bed, checking under the pillow to find a stash of chocolate. "And replenish your HP. I'll be heading out for my next fight so be a good Human and don't die!"

 "Yes sir." Chara noms on the chocolate, expression lit with happiness. Having the Human;s HP recover, Papyrus feels his SOUL flip. This was similar to the time when he first saw Sans blush. Papyrus stomps out and hissed under his breath. "Ok. First I understand you liking your childhood friend, the waitress in a parlor who can cook, a fellow skeleton as a crush and a goat dude you have only talked with who you learned to love... But you didn't tell me you have a Human fetish?!"

***i do not! they just flirted with me and i-**

"Excuses!" Papyrus reaches the stadium and sees Muffet holding a lacy dress. Papyrus glared at the spider and her smile only grew wider. "I hate you so much, teacher."

 

***nice clothes, but ain't this a bit too much-? wow! muffet! d-don't touch there!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell!Papyrus thinks Underswap!Papyrus is prone to rape when in fact it's his world that has a lot of rape cases... o-o


	5. UNDERSWAP - I think I'm starting to... get used to cross-dressing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's faced RESETs and a genocidal kid, but Underswap!Papyrus really dislikes Dogs in a dangerous degree. It's problematic how he'll need to cross dress tomorrow, but he'll manage.  
> ...  
> He's faced psychopaths and killer armies, but Underfell!Papyrus abhors Dogs (especially Annoying Dog). It's too bad he'll have to find a way **not** to dance with anyone tomorrow.

[UNDERSWAP]

 

_"love sans?" Papyrus looks at the goodie basket and saw a huge amount of tacos and quiche. Papyrus gulped, looking at it with a nervous expression and decides to pretend he has not seen it at all. Using magic to revert any actions acted upon it, the hooded skeleton moved away and went on to eat. Ignoring Sans, Papyrus was ordered by Alphys to head to the magic training area where the skeleton relaxed and used minimal effort in eliminating the target. Papyrus looks over at the mirror and smirked._

_"how's your life there?" Papyrus hears Edge scowl. His other self, on the other hand, was having an argument with his blasters and hates how they tend to go off target. Papyrus thinks it's because Edge personalized them therefore, giving them emotions. Papyrus snickered and watched the skeleton wear down from all the unnecessary magic usage._

 

***I regret everything.**

Papyrus laughs as he saw the supposed most feared Assassin wearing Gothic Lolita clothes with ribbons and frills with long stockings. The scarf was still there, but Edge was the cutest thing the skeleton has ever seen. "seeing you has given me an idea, when you come here... we should get married. that way, we won't need to marry anyone." 

 ***I hate how I casted a permanent life magic spell all because I'm afraid of seeing you die from pregnancy.** Edge points out and Papyrus crossed his arms. Edge wins the argument of the day. Muffet had donned him in a Victorian trend outfit, the nobleman type. Papyrus looks up at the theme for the day. "what the hell is this _wheel of fortune_ gonna do?"

 ***Can I remove my panty?** Papyrus nearly fell and stared at Edge who was looking at his Muffet who placed a coat around her student. Papyrus doesn't get it. While he hears fan girl screams, all he hears is silence-Wait a minute. They must have pictured the skeleton for blackmail or a memoir. Too bad, Edge is coming to this universe and be his chef. Nyeh! Muffet points at the wheel in wonder. "How are we going to fight in a desert when it's Spring here?"

 ***It's just like Hotland...** Edge doesn't sound pleased and Papyrus feels guilty for giving his bro a hard time. He may be a guy, but he's used to wearing a lot of clothing. There's a reason why Edge wears a midriff and black pants. The scarf is a sentimental thing and not temperature related. Inside a thermos room, Papyrus and Muffet faced off a Hippo and blue bunny.

"my turn huh?" Papyrus took a step forward with both pockets in his pants. Muffet watched him attentively. From the crowd, Papyrus can see Chara cheering him on with a crude flag and several female fans are cheering him on. That's nice. The Hippo went forward, "Let's see what you're made of punk when you face the Great Paladin of Hotland!"

 

READY!

 

 ***So hot...** Edge complained and Papyrus agreed, not caring about the monster at the slightest. It seems their opponents CHECKED his STATS. This was gonna be funny.

 

SET!

 

"How the fuck are you going to kill us with **that**?!" The Hippo is pushing his buttons. Papyrus scratched the back of his ~~skull~~ head and gave a grin. "you'll have to star at me very closely."

 ***Say one more word about my MP and I'm ending you.** Even if Edge sucks at magic, the monster knows where the weak points are and can kill his opponents just as easily. Papyrus yawned, stretching his arms and popped a lollipop in his mouth. This is going to be an easy battle. He can even do this with his eye sockets closed. Nyeh. It's like sleeping, but a little more effort inputted. The Hippo asked. "Maybe you should head back and let your partner handle this-"

 

GO!

 

Moving his hand to the side in a horizontal motion, Papyrus slammed his enemies to the ground  and summoned out an array of bones from the ground. Stabbing his enemies, Papyrus didn't allow them to recover and summoned out a dozen skeleton heads to blast his enemies until a perfect 1. Papyrus has his eyes glowing gold and light blue but blinked to return it to a normal silver. Pocketing his hands once more, Papyrus turns around to see Edge yawning and also returning back to his Muffet. The alarm was late, as always.

 

*BEEP! *

 

 ***Oh so that's when they start cheering! Stupid patriarchal society.** Edge complained, scratching his head with all the ornaments the sadistic gunwoman had placed on his brother's head. Papyrus licks his lollipop and was greeted by Chara. Tackled to the ground, Chara's eyes sparkled. "You always did that to me, but never to anyone else! We should be partners~!"

"no. i'm doing something really important and we're after a **good ending** remember?" Papyrus' eyes glowed and Chara immediately went off. The adult Human smiles at him nervously watching him stand up. "R-right! Sheesh. You ruin the fun, Papy."

"i still haven't forgiven you for following frisk, kid. if i see you murder any residents with no basis, i am going to **end your life**." Papyrus held the cheek of the surprised Human and let’s go with a lazy smile, "for now, i'm cool with ya~"

"...Yay~!" Chara cheered after a while and Papyrus wondered if this kid learned too much acting to hide their FEAR. Muffet enters the room, concerned with the duo. Papyrus has a bad feeling he's attracted attention, but getting Chara was his top concern. This kid that can control the SAVE and LOAD skill, "Alphys wants to talk to you, something to do with the Human spell."

 ***I knew it! Undyne is going to confess her lesbian tendencies.** Edge was trying to be funny for his worrying Human, but the Human and Papyrus fell for it. Papyrus covered his mouth, grinning. "is alphys with anyone or is she just hanging out..?"

 

"She has sweets-?" Muffet saw Papyrus dash to the yellow lizard, the sound of treats tantalized the skeleton. Ten more minutes and they'll revert back to normal, Papyrus can't wait to enter the Royal Laboratory because Humans are off limits there and the spell is very convincing to most scientific radars! Opening the door, Papyrus doesn't stare at the happy skeleton talking with his peers in another cross-dressing. Papyrus is deeply disappointed that Sans did not wear a cat outfit to surprise him. "Papy~! That battle was so amazing and I wanted to congratulate you-!"

"yeah thanks. alph, you called?" Papyrus doesn't really have time (few minutes left before his last battle) and felt guilty for making the prince worry. Nah. This was his _Minimize Attention towards Sans strategy_ , having Edge point out that he was falling for Sans and fast. Hopefully, he doesn't fall fast enough to land in the hard reality of facing urgh- Love. Never the Love expert, Papyrus really dislikes that topic especially when the RESETs happen.

"Let's head to somewhere secure first. Sorry Sans, I'll be back." Alphys reassured and Papyrus looks and sees Sans look down with heart broken eye lights. The thing that entered Papyrus mind was... How did that Sans do that?! Alphys took his hand and dragged him off.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a spell caster expert?! I could have hired you for recon! You could have earned more money!" Alphys said, trying to persuade him as he ate the cookies in the basket. Papyrus was smiling happily, "you never asked, but i gotta refuse the offer. i'm content with my life as a farmer in an isolated farm and the spell is within the royal archives so search it up and you'll learn more about it. oh right, you guys aren't nerdy. you should ask undyne for some advice in segregating the information there."

 ***Ten minutes are nearly up so can I borrow some clothes first?** Edge grinned when his Undyne gave her a neutral gendered clothes. Papyrus wouldn't ask for any better clothes, this was awesome enough. It was also comfy but a bit tight if he stretched the wrong way. He'll do fine. Alphys stared at him and crossed her arms. "But our alliance with the Humans are growing shaky as of yet. We need someone to head there and gather info-"

"i am not going to help you. the human kingdom isn't planning for war just yet. wait until winter-" Papyrus paused and Alphys eyed him. Crap. He forgot Alphys knows of his background. Having a seer mother sucks, Papyrus should plagiarize that document soon and hide the evidence. "i mean since winter is the season most people have a hard time coping in."

"The offer is still open if you want." Alphys rolls her eyes and Papyrus knows that isn't the end of their conversation. Standing up, Papyrus runs off to the stadium and sees his worst nightmare come to life. Why can't life be perfect? This was not real but **it** was here.

* * *

 

 

"Arf~!" Papyrus dreaded the day when he has to fight two magicians with a shit load of Annoying Dogs. Muffet also noticed the skeleton's inaction at the face of the Dogs. He wasn't entering the coliseum. Papyrus was sweating nervously. If he goes there now, he was going to get mobbed and Papyrus... He just hates Dogs all right?

 ***This is... Sans' dogs? That's it. We were never meant to be!** Edge sounds like he flipped something in the air. Papyrus hesitantly enters the coliseum, seeing as the dogs are still in the cages but he knows they are going to exit it soon. Papyrus muttered, agreeing with his younger brother. "if this is sans' dogs... i... can't do it. i'm a cat person muffet. you understand right? i.. i can help ya but this is gonna be... i'm gonna end up into pup."

"Of course..." Muffet squeezed her upper eyes when she sees the dogs drool in their cages. However, majority of the Dogs suddenly had a fixed focus on the albino turned skeleton.

 

READY!

 

"Hey Paps! I hear from Undyne that you're gonna wear a dress if you lose!" Chara screamed and Papyrus doesn't really care when he can sense his impending doom. The two spell casters were also surprised when the Dogs start barking louder. Papyrus hates dogs.

 

SET!

 

 ***Can we kill them?** Edge asked and Papyrus hears a firm NO from his brother's Undyne. Papyrus gets ready to protect himself, but he can do so little when against the Annoying Dog(s). Because of his worry, Papyrus realized he finished licking his lollipop.

 

GO!

 

"!!!" Papyrus summoned out a bone wall to protect himself as all of the Polmeranian Dogs rushed at him in full force. Papyrus uses his telekinesis and pushed all of the Dogs out of his way, but some dogs used spells and threw fire spells at him. Dodging it, Papyrus cursed to all of his previous lives why Dogs hate him. Muffet had to battle the two spell casters on her own while all the Dogs just want to LOVE him.

"can i hurt them now muffet?" Papyrus grits his teeth, but Muffet said he should never hurt the Pups. Getting an idea, Papyrus raised the dogs up in the air and onto the audience. Heading over to SAVE Muffet, Papyrus cursed his endurance as he was already tired from the battle with the Dogs. Annoyed, Papyrus summoned out his Blasters again but then...

 

*BUMP! *

 

"!!!" Papyrus saw how Edge got knocked out by the infamous Annoying Dog as it smashed at his brother's head, forcing the skeleton to fall to the ground head first bleeding. 'shit! instant death by the annoying dog-'

*CRACK!*

Papyrus dodged just in time, seeing a dog rush pass by his head few inches away. Using his blasters to shoot at it, Papyrus cursed when he saw Dogs come out of it. Papyrus turned silent and stared at the two spell casters who already defeated Muffet. Papyrus raised his hands, not even going to give a fight even if the audience knew he can summon out bones. Papyrus cannot win when these dogs are after his bones, his coccyx? Whatever part they want with him.

 

*BEEP! *

 

"... if there is one weakness i have, that would be you." Papyrus glared at the panting white fluffy menace as it _yipped_ at him. Papyrus continues to stare and looking at how the dog snatched the unconscious Edge's scarf and wearing it like a bad ass dog, he gained an idea. Crouching down, Papyrus pulls out his hand made light blue scarf and wrapped it around the Annoying Dog.

"now that i gave that to you, promise me you will leave me alone." Papyrus ordered, but his voice was at the verge of pleading because this Dog has always been in his way - **always**. The dog somersaulted and went away, hopefully never to return.

* * *

 

***I hate Dogs.**

 

"i know." Papyrus agreed. They now have a solid basis to hate Sans now. He is a Dog person and they are a Cat person, mission solved- It's not that simple. Papyrus avoids a trap and deactivates the security one at a time. Meanwhile, Edge sneaked inside and followed his rules in deactivating the items. Edge who was sulking because he lost his bad ass scarf, was wearing the cleaner version of the crimson scarf. They were progressing slowly because of Edge, but that was fine because Edge's area is still a working Royal Laboratory with conveyor belts and jump platforms. Papyrus looks at his wrist watch and closed his eyes. "almost there."

 ***It's near Lunch though.** Edge points out, but Papyrus wasn't worried about that. They did order Chara to distract the monsters who try to enter their vacant rooms. Chara was also fascinated in the multiverse theory, wanting to meet Edge and their other self when he finishes it. Papyrus wipes his sweat with a handkerchief. "we're gonna stay in the lab for the whole night."

 ***Easy for you to say. Who knows who uses the lab in these hours?** Papyrus has an inkling it would be Edge's pedophile King, Alphys, Sans or some random hobo because of the information from the previous days when they were relaxing at the sides. Papyrus continues to deactivate the alarm and enter the darker areas, entering the True Laboratory. Papyrus senses the silence from the younger skeleton and starts a summary of the following events. "so first and second day has alphys and undyne winning. this day might be asgore while on the fourth day is the celebrity of our realm. afterwards, it's resting day where we hang out on our last days. if we're lucky, we don't get picked to be the audience on the following sixth and seventh day. by that time, we should orient the kid with their life and i'll work on the machine."

 ***Sound plan for what ifs.** Edge muttered and Papyrus made a raspberry sound. "everything's going to be fine. we are gonna be fine-well... until it reaches fall, we should be fine?"

"this is the place." Papyrus whispered, entering the CORE and opening the secret passage. Edge followed him was surprised to see a hidden laboratory in there. Entering it, Papyrus begins to look at the documents while Edge had to carefully read his. Edge was more modern, the ink fresh and the descriptions more vivid than his. Papyrus wished he could go there and look but Edge is taking photos of it. They were doing fine. (Papyrus hoped that one night is good enough to gather enough information to create the machine.)

 

...

 

"i am so sorry for you, edge. i... i didn't think this would happen." Papyrus looks at the small mirror to see Edge hiding under the tables as not just Gaster but also Sans was in the room. They were even flirting, according to Edge and Papyrus doesn't know how to comfort the skeleton but continue pursuing the knowledge he needed. Hearing noises from Edge's side, Papyrus urged Edge that in under no circumstances is he to reveal himself or he's screwed.

 ***...** Edge isn't even speaking, eyes wide as the ACT was done beside his area. Papyrus can see everything in the mirror and wants to stop the ACT, but he can't. It also was bad how arousing this i- Edge glared at the mirror, Papyrus shrugged. It wasn't his fault Edge's Sans is funnier and more passive-aggressive. Seen yesterday after the battle, Edge was taken off guard when the red Sans nearly tripped the skeleton but pulled his scarf to catch the guy's fall and gave a chaste kiss before letting go. Sans (Papyrus is going to call him Red) then gave a smexy (sexy but higher) smirk and left Edge without a word. Edge scoffed at the guy and stood up, cleansing his mouth with magic. Papyrus wonders how Edge doesn't like the dude. He'd tap the guy if given the chance. Oh right. Stop with your line of perverted thoughts and focus. Papyrus continues to read, skimming and scanning the works until he can finish one pile to the next.

 

...

 

 ***I am scarred for life.** Edge said in a surprised tone. Papyrus doesn't know how to feel with this. While he was reading in a completely empty corridor - a ghost town with outdated info, Edge had all the latest information with guards and workers coming in and out like cockroaches. Walking out, it was already night time before they finished and Edge encountered a lot of sex scenes as they tried to exit the area. From Royalty to workers, all the way to your ship but Edge didn't need to be the peeping tom on any of these cases.

"Welcome back!" Chara greeted him as he warped inside his room. Papyrus gave a smile and sat down on his bed to munch on Muffet's thank-you donuts with the Human. Chara scavenged at his notes and tried to decipher it. It was a cute action. Asking things and wanting him to explain, Papyrus obliged and begins to try and teach the kid with things most people get tired off. Truth be told, Papyrus had to use the layman terms for the kid-They aren't a kid. They are a full grown adult. Papyrus asked, "male or female?"

"Feme!" Chara yawned and lies on his bed. Papyrus also yawned, influenced with his roommate’s action and decides to sit beside the figure. "so who won this time?"

"Prince Asgore." Chara declared and Papyrus placed a blanket over her. Chara looks up at him in wonder. "Sans was looking for you. Do you like him?"

"nah. you can say i'm a bit of a narcissist (Papyrus looks at Edge who was conversing with his human) and i prefer a quiet life unless you want to go exploring? heh. we'd have to get a sheep for that." Scratching his head, the skeleton watched the Human laugh and fall asleep. Waiting for the Human to sleep, he decides to turn to the mirror to see Edge tucking the Human to bed. Papyrus went closer, holding his hand out. "hey mom. give me the phone. now."

 ***Here.** Edge tossed and Papyrus looks down to see pictures of nude people and looks back at his other self. The assassin looks away, averting his gaze towards the window. ***Don't blame me and my job of collecting blackmail material.**

"...i thought this was your fetish." Papyrus touched his forehead as Edge points the middle finger at him. Papyrus heads to the desk, looking at his notes and to begin the blue print sketch. It was near morning before Papyrus decides to take a shut eye, only to wake up from a scream.

 

***NO!**

Edge whined as the Chara in their world tries to bring the assassin out of the bed. Edge hates balls and cross dressing combined because the guy has an awesome figure. Papyrus chuckled, eye bags bellow his eye sockets as he finished five different types of the machine. He doesn't know which one would work but he'll need to acquire some items. Of course, he'll need to attend to the ball and talk to his friends who can supply him with these items.

"You didn't sleep?" Chara looks at him with concern and Papyrus pats her head. "i can take naps. it's easy, i can do it with my eyes closed."

"But we can skip the day if you wan-" Chara was hushed by the skeleton, eyes closed and shaking his head. "you go on ahead and eat breakfast. i'll take a nap and catch up."

"...Hmph!" Chara pouts but she eventually left. Papyrus slumps to the wall and shut his eye lights. Before he really falls asleep, he sensed Edge giving him a lecture and placing him on the bed with telekinesis. His little brother was the best. Papyrus loses consciousness.

 

....

 

 ***Stretch! The Blueberry is coming. Wake up!** Papyrus stirred as he felt an invisible hand push him awake. Blueberry is Edge's nickname for his realm's Sans because the monster is a sweetheart and is too blunt in terms of flirting. Edge also says it would be easier to tell who Sans like judging from his eyes and gestures, unlike Red. Edge doesn't seem to like Red as how he likes Sans, like in terms of brothers. Papyrus stood up and yawned, stretching his arms and hearing a pop from the stretch. Sans indeed came inside, holding a dress with Undyne.

"oh my god. i did not expect a team up in this." Papyrus joked, eyeing the mirror to see Edge glaring at his Undyne and Red on the other side. Red looks like he's ready to laugh while Edge's Undyne was giving a shit-eating grin. Edge took a step back and glared at him. Papyrus looks back at his situation and tilts his head when Undyne threw a number of dresses at him.

"Okay. What the hell is going on here?" Alphys also came inside while Papyrus was already trying out one dress. Papyrus prefers a simple dress, not attractive and plain comfy. Sans pulled it off him with a pout (how is Sans doing that?) and pulled out a 'fitting' dress. "Try this one!"

"you're killing me here, kiddo." Papyrus has a sweat drop, but Sans' eye lights are a heart-shape. For a male prince (or was he groomed to be a she?), Sans likes dress-up games a bit too much. Chara tilts her head as she hid behind Alphys. "Papy lost a bet!"

"don't rub it in, chara." Papyrus sighs and grabs the dress, unwillingly. Having a bunch of monsters converse to each other about what fits him, he itched for something to taste and was glad Chara had handed him a pocky stick and stuffed it in his mouth. Dressing was a hard pickle, a lot of his 'friends' don't like whatever he's wearing because he has to put 'effort' in making it look good. They even pictured him and compared it with the other pictures. Papyrus feels violated and threatened of potential blackmail. Besides, Papyrus doesn't want to look pretty. He has to do this because he lost a bet. He also isn't going to dance with any guys (gonna find a way to avoid that). It's also bad to see Sans and Chara looking into his stuff with amazement. The two cinnabun's were getting along ~~like last time~~. Papyrus looks at the mirror.

 ***...** Edge was wearing an intricate dress, but everyone except Red and the timid Chara was arguing what the guy's going to wear. Red and Chara was talking with each other, having Chara inquire why he came with Undyne. Papyrus listens and took a bite of the chocolate stick. To spite Edge? Papyrus looks at Sans and concludes the baby blue prince wanted to help him. His world is the nicer version of Edge's world. Edge looks at him and frowned.

 ***Why are they taking so long?** Edge crossed his arms and Papyrus covered his mouth, hoping his little brother wouldn't notice his grin. "coz you're too sexy and i'm damn hot."

 ***No comment.** Edge face palmed and Papyrus chuckled.

 

...

 

"Perfect!" Undyne cheered, taking the last picture as he wore a semi-conservative dress. Papyrus hears claps and yet he continues chew on his fifth pocky stick after finishing the seventh box from both Chara and Sans. How did Sans come in and out to get a pocky is beyond him,  but he likes the different tastes of this sweet. Yum~ Papyrus placed both hands in his hips and raised an eye brow. "you better not post that or you're all dead meat and bones (looking at star-eyed sans)."

"We won't~!" Chara and Sans greeted and Papyrus can sense a formidable pair with these two. Papyrus gets pulled up Undyne in the arm and his other arm is Alphys. The duo then escorts him with the two cinnabuns talking behind him. Papyrus has a bad feeling about this.

"Now that we finished picking your clothes, it's our turn!" Undyne cheered and Papyrus nodded. Yay~ Free peeks on his harem except he's missing Muffet. Aww~ He turns to see the multiple mirrors in the area. Edge is being manhandled by the evil Undyne as his Alphys, Red and his Chara talk among each other. Edge was using magic, must be finding a way to get out of the ball. Papyrus narrows his eye sight. Edge was talking with Grillby (???) in a certain dialect. Papyrus has a good feeling about this. When they reached the Prince's room, a lot of them went over and decided to look at the clothes and praise the small skeleton for his bizarre collection.

 

*BEEP! BEEP! *

 

" _Hello~?_ " Grillby asked and Papyrus twirls his last pocky box as he looked at the vanity mirror. Edge was smirking and he looked sexy in that dress. It was revealing and fitting for his younger self. Papyrus wonders how fucking himself feels like? Papyrus asked, "is there something i can help with?"

" _In fact, you can! You can play the piano can you not?_ " His Grillby was a cheerful optimistic guy who is the master of information gathering. The elemental may not look like it, but he's strong with his fire salamanders and fire babies at his wake. Papyrus can see Red throw a rock at Edge, causing the two to bicker. Sans didn't comment so it was perfect. Papyrus smiled, "tell me more."

" _I'm glad you asked!_ " Sans eye lights turn towards Papyrus' direction, smile turned into a frown.

**Author's Note:**

> A timeline with parallel timelines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confronting Love/LOVE in the Royal Castle for 7 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870647) by [The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things)




End file.
